You're Worthy of the Potter Name
by tweety-src-clt9
Summary: Regency AU. As the Grand Duke of the British Wizarding World, Harry Potter needs an extraordinary wife to be his Grand Duchess. Sirius Black's will helps him in his search for the perfect bride worthy of the Potter name in a very specific list that demands him to marry on or before the Lupercalia before he turns twenty. Does Hermione Granger fit the strict requirements?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: The Letter _Y_ is now officially crossed off my list of first letters to the titles of my stories. I have this crazy goal of completing all the letters of the alphabet as starting letters to my titles, and now, I only lack the letter _U. _By the way, I already have plans for that as well but I just need to get the right muse to start kicking in.

Before anything else, this story is a Regency AU. I love the romanticism and the subtle elegance of the customs in that period. In as much as it was rather bigotted in some instances especially with its treatment of women, the history behind that period makes for a great background of a Harmony story.

It has been a wish of mine to write a Regency AU but I never found the courage and the right muse to do so. And then, this idea came to mind. I have a lot of Works in Progress to continue but I just wanted to start this one. I just needed to get it out there, see if it makes for a decent historical period fic.

I hope you will enjoy this one. Reviews, faves, and follows are highly appreciated.

* * *

**YOU'RE WORTHY OF THE POTTER NAME**

By: tweety-src-clt9

Chapter One: Sirius Black's Last Prank

Tomorrow afternoon, Harry James Potter, the Duke of Gloucester and heir-apparent to the Dukedom of Cumberland, was scheduled to deliver an inspirational address to the students of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was supposed to arrive at the castle tomorrow morning but he wanted more time here due to two reasons.

The Scottish castle that was home to the young magical minds of the British Isles was now filled with layers of white cottony snow since Christmas was just a few days away. Since this was the first Yuletide season after his legendary defeat of Tom Marvolo Riddle who fancied himself to be called as the Lord Voldemort, he was asked by his favorite professor, the new headmistress, to inspire the students with a few words. This was a request that he could not deny because he loved this place and he had so much respect for the headmistress.

Hogwarts was the first place he called home, after being sent to this magical school when he was just a wee eleven-year-old. He would always thank Hogwarts for providing him a reprieve from the harsh treatment of his relatives, the Dursley family of Sussex. It was also the place where he met his most beloved friends, and so because of that, the school would always hold a special place in his heart. More importantly, he missed Minerva McGonagall, his late father's godmother, who became a grandmother figure to him ever since he reentered the British magical community. Besides, he had an ulterior motive for his earlier visit, he sought the advice of his beloved Auntie Min for a life-altering decision he had to make soon. Since his predicament needed a feminine opinion, he needed to talk to one of the witches he trusted the most, the stern yet caring transfiguration mistress, Minerva McGonagall.

As he dusted off the snow that attached to his coat after the rather long walk from his carriage at the main gates all the way up to the main door of the castle, he imagined how his Auntie Min would react to his sudden appearance. Adjusting his cravat, since she always wanted him to look like the regal lord he was born to be, he used the metal knocker on the large door to signal his presence. When the door moved to the side, he walked to the revolving staircases with a childish grin on his face. His Auntie Min could never scold him for his unexpected arrival when he was making good use of the innocent charms he inherited from his father, the late Lord James Potter, whom she loved very much.

"Lord Potter, what a pleasant surprise!" Auntie Min had a bright smile on her face as she touched a hand to her chest.

"Surprise, Auntie Min! And please, what did I tell you about those silly titles," he rolled his eyes and she frowned.

"Harry, I know how much of a humble a person you are, but as the royal wizard, our elected representative to the muggle courts, appointed no less than by the Queen herself, you should always conduct yourself in utmost decorum... Besides, the childish behavior is really unseemly with the regalia," she chastised with a look of fond exasperation.

"Oh, alright!" He sighed as he removed his top hat. As he settled his cane on an empty seat across the headmistress' desk, he once again tried to be informal. "Do you not even want to hug your favorite grandson, Auntie Min?" He pouted.

"Oh, Harry!" Auntie Min shook her head in amusement as she got out of her seat. She walked towards him and briefly hugged him from the back before she kissed the top of his head.

"There. Is that better?" Her voice was laced with fondness as she walked back to the seat behind her desk.

"Yes," he chuckled.

"So… to what do I owe the pleasure of your presence? Hogwarts must be very dear to your heart indeed, for us to warrant such an early visit from the Grand Duke himself," there was a teasing glint in her voice.

"Well Auntie Min, I was at Gringotts last week... For the reading of the late Lord Black, the Duke of Cumberland's will. Long story short, his will warrants me to wed," he started to explain.

"To wed? Hmmm… Well, it is customary for wizards of your stature to take a wife as soon as they take their lordships so I really do not see the problem," Auntie Min remarked.

"But… Oh well, I guess I should hand out the list of qualities Sirius had prescribed," he took out a copy of the list of qualities stated by his late godfather's will and handed it to his beloved aunt.

"The traits of a lady who is worthy of the Potter name… smart… yes, I agree with that one… brave… outspoken… strong-willed… kind… understanding… beautiful… these all sound very good… ah, there it is… must be a muggleborn," Auntie Min perused the rather specific list of qualities in Sirius' will.

"See Auntie Min? Where could I find such a witch? Besides, is it not very specific? It is hard enough to find a witch who just sees me for me, plain old Harry, and then Sirius comes in with his list. It is very difficult indeed to find a witch with at least a couple of those traits and then Sirius just has to demand all this," there was a tone of desperation in his ranting.

"Is there a set date of fulfillment for his bequest? And if so, what would happen if you do not meet his requirements in time?"

"Yes, there is. The will dictates I should wed on _Lupercalia_ before I turn twenty. If not, then the dukedom of Cumberland shall go to the next in line, Draco Malfoy," he said despondently.

"I see – " the discussion was interrupted when they heard a gasp.

"Oh! I am so sorry, Professor. The door just opened for me since you summoned me at this time. I am sorry for the intrusion. I thought you were ready to see me, I did not know – " a familiar feminine voice exclaimed. When Harry turned around, he saw his best friend there. Hermione Granger – she was of mundane parents. As if everything fell into place, he had a brilliant idea.

"You may see me later, Ms. Granger. Maybe after supper," Auntie Min interrupted Hermione's apologies with a kind smile.

"Good day, Professor. Lord Harry," Hermione curtsied before she started to turn away.

"Ms. Granger!" He exclaimed. When he saw the knowing glint in Auntie Min's eyes, he smirked. It seemed that he was not the only one who understood the blessing that had befallen their discussion.

"Yes, Lord Harry?" Hermione turned to him with an expectant look. He hated the titles when he came upon them during his age of maturity. But should his plan work, maybe Hermione could start calling him Harry once again.

"I would like to discuss something with you, it is of utmost importance," he said formally but there was a kind smile on his face.

"Oh… Of course, my Lord. I shall wait for you at my favorite table in the library," Hermione said with a respectful smile before leaving the office of the headmistress. When they heard the sound of the door closing, Auntie Min gave him a challenging look.

"It seems that Sirius had a certain lady in mind, do not you think?" He mused.

"Well then, what are you waiting for, dear lad? Go to her," Auntie Min rolled her eyes.

"Should not I give her ample time to get settled first? Besides, we still have to discuss regarding my temporary sleeping arrangements here – "

"You are stalling, dear lad. Just be honest with Ms. Granger and maybe she will say yes to you. After all, you are quite the catch," Auntie Min boosted his confidence.

"Well… Hermione does not seem to be the romantic sort, is not she? Maybe she would be quite content with a reasonable partnership for marriage. Besides, if she consented to be my wife, I would never hinder her desire to progress her studies, among other passions she surely wants to apply her talents and brilliance to," he mused.

"Yes, Ms. Granger is indeed the logical sort of lady. Sure would make an excellent wife for a wizard of your stature. You do need a duchess with a brilliant head on her shoulders. That way, she could curb your penchant for random spurts of silliness and impulsiveness," Auntie Min remarked.

"Wow Auntie Min, rather harsh of you to call me out on my penchant for silliness and impulsiveness," he feigned offense.

"Oh, come now, lad! You got caught up in a lot of wild and crazy adventures during your years here. Always kept me on my toes, yes you did," this was said with fond exasperation.

"In my defense, it was due to some silly chaos brought about by Voldemort, hence, my impulsive response," he retorted smartly which made the stern professor laugh.

"Touché lad! Touché!"

"While this tete-a-tete about my misadventures is rather enjoyable, I do have pressing matters to attend to," he said gallantly.

"You know Harry, you may get the hang of this whole Grand Duke business," Auntie Min teased.

"Well, I am supposed to do so, right?"

"Do you reckon that was enough stalling already?"

"Auntie Min!" He whined.

"Off you go, Lord Potter! Just remember, be honest and be yourself. If Ms. Granger says yes, then well and good. Otherwise, well, we could always find another lady who fits the traits worthy of the Potter name. In as much as I am fond of the late Duke of Cumberland, this bequest from Sirius is indeed in his nature. That blasted Black family and their Slytherin cunning," Auntie Min ended her statements with a forlorn sigh. He knew how much she cared for his godfather as well.

"Yes, well, that is Sirius Black indeed," he remarked.

"Well then, Harry, I could only wish you good luck. I do hope Ms. Granger accepts your hand. I reckon she would make you an excellent wife." Auntie Min stood up from her seat once again. He too got out of his seat before he fetched his cane and top hat.

"Thank you, Auntie Min, for the _enlightening _conversation," he emphasized the word since it was his aunt's summons of Hermione which gave him this idea.

"Of course, Harry. I assume you will help yourself find some temporary quarters in time for tomorrow's yule speech?"

"Yes, Auntie Min. I can take care of myself. I do know a lot about this castle," he smirked.

"As cheeky as those silly Marauders. You will make a fine Grand Duke indeed, Lord Harry Potter," his aunt said as she patted his shoulder.

"Well then my beloved aunt, I am off to seek a fair maiden's hand in marriage," he said as he wore his top hat.

"You could tone down the gallantness. Try for a 'just Harry' approach on Ms. Granger," Auntie Min grinned at him. With a respectful nod to his aunt, he exited the office of the headmistress. Once outside Auntie Min's office, he removed his invisibility cloak from his waistcoat's inner pocket, unshrunk it, before he wrapped it over himself to conceal his presence. The students need not know of his early arrival at Hogwarts.

As he made his way down the stairs toward the first-floor corridor that led to the large library of Hogwarts, his mind was busy thinking about ways he could explain his proposal and intentions to Hermione Jean Granger, the most brilliant witch Hogwarts had ever seen in so many years. Hermione, his best friend, who he wanted to have as his Lady Potter because really, where else could he find a witch who crossed every item on Sirius' detailed list?

So, with a heart that was heavily pounding inside his chest, he walked towards the library with a look of sheer determination and resolve. He must secure Hermione Granger's hand in marriage because no one else would ever do. Besides, marrying one's best friend seemed like a fantastic idea. At least he would not be awkward with Hermione as his wife since she already knew him and he also understood her at a deeper level than he did most people.

* * *

Harry found Hermione there in a hidden corner of the library, a place he was very familiar with since he used to study with her in this exact same place along with an unwilling Ron during their Hogwarts years.

As they got older, people started to gossip about how inappropriate it was for a young unmarried witch to spend most of her time with young unattached wizards. They used to laugh it off as children but when they hit the age of fifteen, they started noticing that it was rather upsetting for Hermione to get judged as some sort of loose woman because her best friends were blokes. He tried talking her out of his company once in their fifth year, just so he could help preserve her reputation but she would not have it. His fifth year was one of the worst times of his school years with the terror that was Madam Umbridge or toad face to their little trio. So, Hermione insisted that she did not care about the rumors and that she would always give him her support because that was what best friends did for each other.

Hermione had always been so loyal to him. She had never wavered in her friendship and support of him. When Ron got furious with him because of his unexpected entry to the Tri-Wizard Tournament in their fourth year, Hermione had always been there for him despite getting dragged into the mud herself. In their fifth year, when she got called out for her spending too much time with him and Ron, she merely ignored the rumors and she helped him to organize Dumbledore's Army instead. When Sirius died at an ambush towards the end of his fifth year, Hermione was the one who comforted him despite being severely injured herself due to his refusal to listen to her logical arguments about the validity of his Voldemort-induced visions. He could not even begin to describe how grateful he truly was for her presence in his life during his quest for the Horcruxes. While it was only him, Ron, and Remus who went on that unpleasant and dangerous trip, Hermione was with them every step of the way through the communication mirrors that the Marauders had invented. The research Hermione provided for them while she hid in the Room of Requirement with her parents was very vital in their success in destroying Voldemort's horrible soul pieces. Not only that, the list of special wards and the enchanted beaded purse she created, helped them in their journey very much.

The world considered him, Ronald Weasley, and Remus Lupin as the main heroes of the second Voldemort wars. To him though, Hermione Granger was an even bigger hero because, despite the double standard on witches, she did her best to help them along the way. Not only that, her spells, her research, her bag with the undetectable extension charms, along with her other efforts, were the things that sustained them and pushed them further in their journey. So, when the heroes were acknowledged, he demanded that Hermione would be given equal shares with the ones he, Ron, and Remus had received but the ministry did not agree. They used the argument that should they divulge the real extent of Hermione's efforts, it would be detrimental for her in the long run because no self-respecting wizard would want a wife that had the makings of a shrew. His blood boiled at the thought when he remembered that petty excuse. Even now, his magic would still ripple in furious energy as he recalled just how much she was discarded, not only because she was a witch, but also a muggleborn at that. He intended to rectify this situation as he promised to be an advocate for gender equality and the eradication of pureblood supremacy in Britain through the use of his influence as the Grand Duke along with his voting rights in the Wizengamot under the Potter Seat. Also, if he would be able to fulfill the bequest in time, then he would also have control of the Black Seat which would grant him more votes to support his stand on these pressing issues on bigotry.

Hermione must have sensed his presence since she finally looked up from the book she was reading. She tucked a stray curly ringlet behind her ear before she greeted him with a kind smile, "Hello Lord Harry." He loved the way her hair always seemed to be wild and difficult to contain in the typically elegant coiffures that was the fashion of the ladies these days.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Granger," he said formally as he bowed while removing his top hat in a gesture of respect.

"Good afternoon, my Lord," Hermione stood up from her seat and gave him a curtsy.

"Hermione, I need to tell you something of utmost importance," he stated as he gestured to the bench across from her. When she nodded, he placed his cane and top hat on the space that was not covered by her books before he sat down.

"Is something the matter, my Lord?"

"That! That is the problem! I miss you calling me by my first name," he exclaimed.

"Lord Harry, you know how people will talk. Maybe when you weren't the Grand Duke yet, they could let it pass. But now, with your appointment from the Queen, I could not call you anything else. I am sorry," she explained.

"I know and there is nothing we could do about that… Except for maybe one thing," he hinted his intent. Hermione Granger was the brightest witch of the age so she surely would catch on.

"Oh? What is it?" She averted her gaze as he noticed her cheeks were flushed.

"Ms. Granger, will you do me the great honor of consenting to be my wife? Will you marry me?" He said in all seriousness. Hermione's reaction was rather funny if only he were not anxious about her answer. Her chocolate brown eyes widened in surprise and her jaw dropped.

"Pa – pardon me?" She muttered after a short moment of silence.

"Hermione, will you spend the rest of your life with me? As my wife?" He said in earnest as he gently reached out for her hand.

"I am truly confused… Harry, I – why me?" She whispered.

"I have to get married Hermione if I wish to claim the Dukedom of Cumberland, Sirius' domain. If I would not be married by the _Lupercalia_ on my twentieth birthday then I would lose the Black wealth to Draco Malfoy," he told her the truth. She was quiet once again as she processed this information.

"Hmmm… I understand your predicament. The desire to not give the Malfoys more ammunition to bully their way in wizarding society once again. In this matter, I totally agree, but Harry… why me?" Her eyebrows were furrowed as she adapted a pensive look on her face.

"There's a list, Hermione. A list of traits that Sirius deemed to be a necessity for the next Lady Potter," he said as he removed the list from his pocket. He handed it to Hermione and her eyes were immediately glued to the list.

_Come on, Hermione… Please say yes, say you will marry me, _he thought as he felt his palms were starting to get sweaty as he waited for any sign of acceptance or rejection from her.

"Harry… this list. It is very overwhelming. I do not think I qualify," she blushed even more. He fought the urge to roll his eyes. Hermione Granger was a very modest person that the only compliment she usually accepted was regarding her brilliance or some other academic talent.

"Hermione, do not be coy. I would not ask you for this great favor if I knew that you did not qualify," he insisted.

"But I only have the muggleborn and the smart requirement crossed out," she denied and he chuckled.

"What shall I do for you to accept that you are everything described on that list, along with many other excellent qualities," he said sincerely but he was certain there was a tinge of amusement in his eyes.

"I – But I, er – well – "

"Hermione, please… Marry me. I need you. I promise that you would not want for anything if you consented to be my wife… Besides, you know me. I would support your dreams and your plans… I would never restrain you at the manor… You will always be treated like an equal and – "

"People would expect you to choose someone better, Harry," she said shyly.

"Tell me then. Who else is there?"

"Ginny Weasley."

"Pureblood."

"Er, what about Sally-Ann Perks?" She tried again.

"She was rather cowardly when she escaped Hogwarts in our third year. Besides, who knows where she is," he retorted.

"I – er – "

"Hermione, please… I need you," he begged.

"But what about love, Harry? Do not you want to be married to a woman that makes your heart flutter? Some beauty that you could never tire seeing on your arm when you attend balls and soirees? What about that?" There was a sad tone in her voice as she said that.

"Are you… in love with someone else? Is that it?" He mentally cursed himself for not thinking about the possibility that she was in love with someone else.

"Er, well, no… Of course, not!" She turned crimson as she said that. It was rather adorable, the way her cheeks were tinged red that it brought out the pale color of her skin. The blush on her face actually made her eyes and her dark hair pop out beautifully and it truly made her look well, _ethereal_.

"Are you sure?" He teased.

"Of course! I am just focused on my studies, that is all," she denied vehemently.

"Alright, Hermione… If you say so," he shrugged. He had a gut feeling that she fancied someone but she just did not want to tell him. Oddly enough, the thought that she liked some other bloke, more than she liked him, irked him to no end. He tried his best to rein in his temper since she did not have to know about his inner musings.

"Harry… do not you want a marriage that was like your parents? Everyone also said that Lady Lily and Lord James were the perfect couple because they were so in love with each other… You do not wish that for yourself?" She was gazing intently into his eyes as she said that.

"I do not have the luxury of time to fall in love, Hermione… Besides, witches here just see the mighty slayer of Voldemort… No one else but you see me for me, just Harry… Also, I feel for you deeply, that is a good enough start to a marriage, do not you agree?" When her eyebrows furrowed in contemplation, and she had a faraway look on her face, he could feel that he was slowly breaking down her resolve. _Come on, Hermione… Marry me…_

"Harry, look at me…" She whispered as her eyes were focused on her joint hands that she placed on top of the book she read. It was clear that she was very nervous about this conversation.

"Oh, believe me, Hermione, I am," his eyes were devouring her face and her hair. He did not dare to let his eyes wander below her neck because it would not be appropriate. _Maybe when she marries me, I could look at her to my eyes content… _

"Harry…" Her voice was whiny despite her breathlessness.

"What?" He chuckled.

"Stop looking at me like _that,_" she admonished.

"Like what?" He said with an eyebrow raised.

"Like… like… I do not know… like you want to marry me or something," she shrugged.

"Oh, but I do want to marry you… or something," he smirked and her eyes widened at his blatant staring.

"Harry! Stop it!" She was aghast. In the many years of their friendship, he had never been as brazen as he was being right now.

"Marry me, Hermione… Please… I need you," he pleaded.

"If… If I say yes, when should you wish to get married?" She glanced at him before her eyes were glued on her hands once again.

"_Lupercalia_, of the coming year," he stated.

"But that… _Lupercalia_ is on the fourteenth of February!"

"Why? Is there a problem with that?"

"I finish school in the first week of June… If I marry you, then that would mean that I – well, you would be without a wife for four months," she turned beet red now.

"You could go home to Potter Manor every day. We just have to set it up to the floo network," he grinned.

"Oh…right. You have a point," she murmured.

"So… any other reservations my Lady?"

"I… my parents… they do not know – "

"As soon as you say yes, I would immediately pay your father a visit," he reassured her.

"Harry… are you really sure about this?" This time she looked at him so she could see how serious he was about this.

"I – yes, yes of course. There is no other witch who could do this with me… I promise to make you happy, Hermione, if you will let me…"

"I – could you give me a few minutes to think about this?"

"Of course, my Lady," he gave her an understanding smile.

"Thank you," she replied and then she turned away from him as she adapted a determined look on her face. He smiled fondly at the sight. Trust his best friend to always way the pros and cons of every situation. _She would indeed make an excellent wife… Every inch worthy of the Potter name, just as Sirius had implied._

* * *

Since Hermione was lost in her thoughts, she did not even notice that he stood up from his seat and walked towards an empty alley of books on Defense Against the Dark Arts. Whispering his head elf's name, "Dobby," the overly excitable house-elf popped in quietly.

"What can Dobby do for Grand Duke Potter?" Dobby said with a respectful bow. He internally winced at the address. He thought that Dobby calling him as Master Harry was bad, but when he got his new appointment from the Queen, it got even worse with the elf's insistence to address him as the Grand Duke Potter. He knew that it brought his elves happiness to be of service to the highest-ranking wizard in all of the British Isles but he still did not understand the unnecessary adulation.

"Hello, Dobby. Could you please pick up the Potter family engagement ring from the family vaults?" He whispered to the elf.

"Oh! Grand Duke Potter be asking Miss Miney to be his Grand Duchess! Dobby and the elveses be so happy!" Dobby said with excitement.

"Er, yes. But please do lower your voice, Dobby," he lightly admonished.

"Dobby be fetching the ring, Grand Duke Potter, sir!" With that statement, Dobby popped away. Not more than five minutes later, Dobby popped in and gave him a red velvet box. When the elf disappeared once again, he opened the box to check on the family ring that had been used by the Potter family for so many generations. The ring had an elaborately large ruby at the center and it was surrounded by tiny diamonds. The ruby was set on a thin band of gold that was engraved with the Potter coat of arms on the inside. _I hope Hermione would like this one, _he thought as he closed the box and walked back to where his intended bride was still busy contemplating the ramifications of marrying him.

Since he wanted to give Hermione a semblance of the romance that she obviously desired, even if she would not admit it, he quietly got down on one knee and waited for her to realize that he was just there waiting for her to say yes. She was murmuring something that he could not really understand and he grinned at that. There was something so Hermione about the way she processed her thoughts to herself as if she were memorizing spells and information in her head. When he chuckled in amusement, Hermione gasped as she turned around to face him.

"Hello, Hermione," he said with a bright smile.

"Hi…"

Clearing his throat, he gently held her left hand as he looked into her eyes. "Hermione Granger, you have been my best friend ever since our first year at Hogwarts. You have been with me in every single journey despite all the bigotry, the rumors, and trials that hinder women to take part in things deemed only suitable for men. Hermione, there is no other woman, witch or muggle, quite like you... And I know, that I would be the happiest of men, if you consent to spend the rest of your life with me, as an equal, as my wife, as my Grand Duchess... Hermione, will you marry me?" His voice cracked at the sincerity of his feelings. It was weird that he had never told her how much she had always meant to him but when he started speaking, the words just flowed from his heart and into his mouth.

"I – I do not know what to say," she whispered as she blinked to prevent herself from tearing up.

"Please say yes… say you will marry me, come on Hermione…"

"Okay," she whispered before she nodded her head.

"Yes?" He prodded.

"Yes, my Lord. I will marry you," her voice was more audible this time around.

"Thank you," he was teary-eyed himself as he pressed his lips against her knuckles. He inserted the ring on her finger before he slowly stood up while his eyes never drifted away from her face. Hermione stood up as well and they were about to embrace each other when they heard a noise from above them. When they saw Peeves the poltergeist hovering over, they winced.

"Oh! What do we have here… Potty and Miss Grangy… getting married! The school must know," Peeves had a mischievous glint in his eyes as he started screaming all over the library.

"So much for making it private for now," he whispered to Hermione.

"I should have brought you to the heads common room instead," she mused. Students started running toward their hidden corners of the library.

"And have them more scandalized?" He joked.

"Oh god! Do I really have what it takes to deal with the commotion of your adulating public every single day?" She sighed.

"No changing your mind, my Lady," he retorted.

"Of course, not! I am a woman of my word. It is just, this is so overwhelming," she whispered close to his ear. Her breath was teasing on his skin and it made him feel hot, so he cleared his throat.

"Let me escort you back to your common room, that way, you could get away from prying eyes. I will tell Auntie Min to have your dinner brought to you in your private quarters... And then I shall go to your father," he informed her of his plans.

"Good luck," she teased and he started to feel nervous about the prospect of facing her father. Holding her hand, he flicked his wand so he could pack up her things. He then escorted her back to her private dormitories as they both tried to ignore the stares and the murmurs that followed them.

"This is my stop," Hermione gestured to the main entrance to the head's dormitory that she shared with the Head Boy, Lord Neville Longbottom.

"I shall see you tomorrow, my Lady," he kissed the back of her hand.

"Harry…" She blushed.

"What? It is proper you know," he teased as he let go of her hand.

"Well… Off you go," she said with a shrug. He only shook his head to mean no.

"You go in first," he pointed to her door. Hermione only rolled her eyes at that. Like him, she too did not care much for the lavish protocol on propriety but they were forced to comply.

"My Lord," Hermione curtsied to him.

"My Lady," he winked and the last thing he saw was the adorable flush in his intended's cheeks. _I guess I should thank that old dog Sirius for his meddling… Marrying Hermione seems to be a promising adventure, _he thought as he walked back towards Auntie Min's office.

After briefly discussing his plans to his beloved aunt, he winced as he forgot to tell Hermione a very important detail. Sirius demanded for him to get married in a ritual wedding.

Ritual weddings demanded of the couple to consummate the marriage after the act of the binding itself, hence, they were done in private after the lavish wedding ceremonies and the reception. He gulped. How should he talk Hermione into not changing her mind given the very stringent request about the immediate consummation of their marriage due to the ritual? _Oh Sirius, you meddling Marauder... _

* * *

A/N: I do believe that my vocabulary is not fancy enough to fit this period but well, I tried my best. So, what do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

**YOU'RE WORTHY OF THE POTTER NAME**

By: tweety-src-clt9

Chapter Two: Discussions and Speeches

Harry Potter woke up in the bedroom provided by the Room of Requirement with a sigh. Yesterday was a whirlwind of events. First, he arrived at Auntie Min's office feeling despondent about the late Duke of Cumberland's will. And then, as if the heavens decided to finally be kind, Hermione showed up like an angel sent to him as the perfect solution to his problem. After leaving the headmistress office, he followed his intended to the library and did everything he possibly could to convince her to marry him. Thankfully, Hermione had agreed but then Peeves had to shout to everyone within hearing range about the news of their betrothal. He then ended the day with a visit to Richard Granger, Hermione's father.

Today, it was another long day ahead given the two important speeches that he had to deliver. The first one – for the students of Hogwarts, an inspirational message that would keep them going after all the darkness they had all witnessed in the recently concluded blood war. After that, he had to talk to Hermione, his betrothed, and tell her about another important detail in Sirius' bequest. He needed to make her understand that they should be bonded in a ritual marriage as per the conditions.

_I hope Hermione does not cancel the betrothal as soon as she hears the words 'ritual bonding', _he thought as he got out of bed.

"Dobby," he called out for his majordomo. Not more than a minute passed and he heard a loud pop.

"Grand Duke Potter be calling Dobby, sir," Dobby bowed respectfully.

"Hello, Dobby. Could you please get me a set of fresh clothes, please?"

"Of course, Grand Duke Potter, sir. Right away," Dobby popped away to execute his request and he only shook his head in fond exasperation. The little house-elf would always be very excitable.

He saw an ensuite bathroom on the side so he decided to get ready for the day. As he enjoyed the warm bath, he rehearsed the speeches in his mind over and over again.

* * *

Harry could only give courteous nods at the students who passed him by as he made his way towards the private dormitory of the head students. He tried his hardest to ignore the whispers and the rumors that were buzzing all over the castle and he almost sighed in relief as he knocked on the door. Something about seeing Hermione again made him feel rather joyous for some unexplainable reason. He had always been happy to see her, she was his best friend after all, but there was just something different about the knowledge that he would be seeing his betrothed soon. _That is if she does not wish to cancel our engagement because of the ritual bonding, _he thought.

He waited for a few good minutes until someone opened the door. He was oddly disappointed to see that it was his former fellow Gryffindor, Lord Neville Longbottom, the head boy. He tried to immediately conceal his rather unpleasant feelings with a friendly countenance but Neville only smiled knowingly.

"Lord Potter, it is a pleasure," Neville greeted as he was beckoned inside.

"Good morning, Lord Longbottom. How are you this fine morning?"

"Oh, everything is fine, thank you. Although, I do have a feeling that you are not here to exchange pleasantries, eh, Potter?"

"Marriage seems to have made you a pompous buffoon, my friend, instead of the amiable student you once were," he said teasingly.

"Ah well, I could hardly give a better endorsement for matrimony, but truly right you are, my friend. The Lady Longbottom has made me very happy indeed, just like I know your intended will surely make you the happiest of men, second only to me of course," Neville clapped him on the back. Both of them headed for the couch by the small assembly room shared by the head students.

"Do you wish for me to call Luna so she could call Ms. Granger?" Neville inquired once they were settled on the couch.

"Yes, please do, Longbottom. I have pressing matters to discuss with Miss – Hermione," he could not stop the smile from forming on his lips when he realized that it was now deemed appropriate for him to address Hermione as such in public.

"My, my! Potter, you are an overly besotted man indeed," Neville remarked before bursting into laughter.

"Marriage has certainly changed you, my friend," that was the only reply he made because he could not think of a better retort to Neville's bold observation.

"I shall not prolong your agony any longer. I will call on my Luna so that she may call on your Ms. Granger," Neville stood up from his seat before he left the assembly room. It was so amazing for the heads dormitory to have such amenities given that it looked rather small from the outside. Despite being in the magical community for nearly ten years now, there was still so many things that fascinated him.

He was lost in his thoughts about the world of magic and his new responsibility as the Grand Duke, the Royal Wizard in every sense of the word. After spending the first eleven years of his life being away from the wizarding community, now he had to be the bridge between the magical and mundane worlds. He was to be the representative of the Queen. He was now the most politically powerful wizard in Britain. Given his humungous responsibilities, he truly needed a brilliant wife who could navigate both worlds with grace, elegance, and compassion. Because of that realization, he once again sent a silent prayer of thanks to his fallen godfather for the very complicated list of traits he deemed worthy of the woman who should bear the Potter name. Because really, now that he had thought about it, no one else but Hermione Jean Granger would ever do.

"Good morning, Lord Potter," Lady Luna Longbottom greeted as she entered the assembly room with her husband.

Standing up from his seat, he bowed graciously to the lady. "Good day, Lady Longbottom."

"Thank you, my dear," Luna smiled at her husband who helped her take a seat on the couch. Neville only replied with a big grin as he sat beside his wife. When they heard the sounds of footsteps on the wooden floors, all of them focused their attention on the door.

Hermione Granger walked into the room in an elegant white muslin gown covered by the prescribed pelisse overcoat lined with the Gryffindor red and gold on its hem and collar, the uniform for the witches at Hogwarts. She wore boots that only reached her ankles since she loved the outdoors and her hair was pulled up in a simple updo with some loose strands of honey brown curls framing her face. He had never noticed how utterly beautiful she truly was. There was something about her air and her manner of walking, the aristocratic curve of her neck, the subtle elegance in her curves, and an amiableness in her face that made her look so young and fragile that he only wanted to take care of her forever. He suddenly felt out of breath. He did not even notice that the Longbottoms were there to witness his reactions and the couple merely exchanged amused glances.

"Good morning, my Lord and Lady Longbottom, Lord Potter," Hermione curtsied. Harry immediately stood up to return the bow.

"Hello, Ms. Granger… Now, since I have told you that the Lord Potter is here to see you, we best leave them alone, my dear," Luna turned to Neville who only nodded.

Before the Longbottoms left them in the assembly room, Luna said, "Do not stay too late here, you two, lest the nargles would be clouding your head… And do remember that you both need to break your fast to start the day," since it was said with a teasing wink, Hermione blushed.

"Hi," Hermione said in a breathless voice as her cheeks tinged pink.

"Hello, Hermione," he could feel himself start to get nervous. It was something that he never felt around her before because she had always made him feel comfortable and at ease.

"Lady Longbottom said that you wished to see me?"

"Ah, yes. Are you not very hungry?"

"I am still perfectly alright… If this cannot wait, then I am ready to discuss whatever it is that you desired to speak about," Hermione gestured to the couch and Harry extended a hand so he could escort her to sit by his side. Once settled, Hermione turned to him with an expectant look on her face.

"Hermione, I – there is something of the utmost importance that I must tell you… Now, before you say anything, let me just say that should your decision about our betrothal change, I perfectly understand and would by no means hold your change of heart against you," he started to explain. He noticed that Hermione's brows had furrowed at his statement but he cleared his throat and continued. When she was being this serious, he knew that he should just tell her whatever was bothering him.

"I may have forgotten a rather important detail about Sirius' bequest," this time around, he gently took Hermione's hands and held them in his own. He was looking into her eyes so she could understand that whatever her decision, he would indeed accept it without contempt.

"I see… So, what pertinent detail is it that you have forgotten to discuss then? Is it about my lack of fortune, as compared to what I could only assume is a very vast estate of yours?" He noticed that her voice slightly hardened at that.

"No! No, of course not! This is not about fortune… Rather, er, you see – the other stipulation in the will demands that I wed in a ritual bonding ceremony," he could feel his cheeks heating up at the statement.

"A ritual bonding?" She whispered in disbelief.

"Yes… You do know what that entails, do you?"

"I suppose runes play a prominent part," she muttered as she avoided his gaze.

"Yes, that is right… And you know I have not taken a class in runes, though that is not a concern of yours... But the most significant part is the, er, physical consummation," he too avoided looking at her this time since he could no longer fight the embarrassment he felt. He had always talked to Hermione about so many things but this was the first time that they discussed such a delicate subject.

"Oh. I see," she mused.

"I am so sorry that I had forgotten to tell you about this, Hermione. It truly is an honest mistake. I was just – "

"Is the ritual bonding… is this all you have forgotten to talk to me about?" She interrupted his apologies.

"Well, yes. That is all there is really, well that, and the traits I have already shown you yesterday," he was so nervous now because surely she would change her mind about marrying him.

Hermione sat there with a pensive look on her face. She did not say anything and he was just waiting for the rejection or the anger for his lapse in giving out all the necessary conditions. When a deafening silence filled the assembly room, he cleared his throat and she turned to him once again.

"Do you wish to cancel our betrothal?" Hermione asked.

"No! But I – if that is what you wish, then I would gladly accept your decision," he squeezed her hand.

"Is the ritual, is that what is making you uneasy?"

"I – you do not love me, Hermione. I mean, we are the best of friends, but you do not see me in a romantic light… I reckon that the consummation part of our marriage would only happen when you are ready… I do not want to force you into anything and frankly, the ritual would be taking that away from you," he decided to just tell her the truth because she was bound to figure it out anyway.

"Harry?"

"Yes, Hermione?"

"I told you yesterday that I am a woman of my word, right?"

"Well, yes, but – "

"I am rather angered about this. Not at you. But at Sirius, for taking away your choice in a wife... Taking away your chance to find love, like you so deserve... But I did promise you, Harry… And as your friend, I – I will never abandon you, nor will I let Mr. Malfoy of all people, take away something that is rightfully yours… And while I am so thankful that you are a very considerate betrothed, I will still marry you… What if... what if we consummate during the ritual and then, er, we would only do it again once we are more amenable to… When you require heirs, I mean," Hermione's voice was filled with determination as she rationalized the situation.

He was silent for a few minutes as he stared at her in disbelief, awe, and fondness. _Hermione Granger, you truly are one amazing lady, _he thought as he understood what she told him. She would still marry him. She would always support him. She would be his wife.

He raised the hand he was holding and brought it closer to his lips as he kissed her knuckles. His eyes never ceased from staring into her beautiful face as he whispered, "I am the luckiest of men to have secured your hand, Hermione Granger."

Hermione looked away before she cleared her throat and he only smiled in amusement. She truly was so loveable.

"Did you go to my father?"

"Yes, we already talked about the details. I told him I would return to him tonight once I secured your confirmation," he admitted.

"You mean you did not tell him I had already consented?" She was surprised.

"Yes. That way, when I told you about the ritual, and you changed your mind, then it would not be difficult for you."

"Thank you, Harry."

"Oh? Should not I be the one thanking you instead?"

"Thank you for being considerate."

"I promise Hermione, I will make you happy," he said in all seriousness.

"I too promise, that I shall try to be worthy of the Potter name, Harry. Just like in Sirius' will," she said in earnest.

_You already are Hermione, more than you will ever know, _he did not voice that out loud but he was certain that asking her to marry him was the best decision he had ever made.

"I suggest we go to the Great Hall now, Harry… We really do not need more salacious talk about you and me," she pointed to the grandfather clock by a corner.

"Have the students given you a difficult time?" He frowned.

"Well, the wizards, not at all… It seems they are very scared of you," she chuckled at that. "But the witches… well, let me just summarize, that they do not find me deserving of the Grand Duke of the British Magical Society at all."

He could feel his magic starting to ripple due to anger at the mere thought that just by being his betrothed, he was putting Hermione at risk. She was at risk from rumors that could hurt her and from physical threats from jealous ladies or worse, pureblood bigots. Since he could not be here with her at all times, he was not a student anymore, after all, he decided that he should have someone protecting her at all cost. _I should have followed Hermione's suggestion about going back to Hogwarts to finish my final year, _he mused as he flexed his knuckles to control his raging anger and worries for her safety.

"Winky," he called to his female house-elf. They heard a pop shortly after his summons and he was greeted with a reverent bow.

"Grand Duke Potter, sir, be calling Winky," the house-elf looked at him expectantly.

"Hello, Winky. You already know Hermione, right?" He gestured to his betrothed.

"Of course, Grand Duke Potter, sir. Winky know Miss Miney," the house-elf nodded eagerly.

"Winky, Hermione has just consented to be my wife – "

"Oh, Miss Miney be the Grand Duchess Potter! Oh, Winky and elveses be so happy!"

"Ah, yes. It is great news indeed… But Winky, can I ask you a favor?" He glanced at Hermione who was trying her best to not laugh out loud. Like him, she was very passionate about house-elf rights, even more so actually since it was her who implanted the idea on his head, but even she could not help but be amused at his elven friends' adulation.

"Of course, sir!"

"Right… Winky, I need you to be Hermione's maid. You are to follow her at all times, discreetly, of course, make sure she is safe, and that all her needs are well cared for. Is that – "

"Oh, Grand Duke Potter, sir! Winky be so honored to be the Grand Duchess house-elf indeed! It is an honor, sir. I be caring for the witch who be carrying the Potter babies," Winky had tears of joy flowing down from her large eyes as she gripped the hem of Hermione's gown.

At the mention of Potter babies, he glanced at Hermione who covertly avoided his eyes. Sensing her discomfort at Winky's elaborate display of adulation, he cleared his throat.

"Er, Winky, maybe you should let go of Hermione's hem now," he suggested.

"I am so sorry, my lady. Winky be cleaning it for you," with a snap of her bony fingers, Hermione's gown seemed to have sparkled in its cleanliness.

"Thank you, Winky," Hermione smiled at the house-elf who blushed profusely.

"Is there anything else my lady wants from Winky?"

"No thank you, Winky. You may go," and with that, Winky popped away.

"Harry, you need not do that," Hermione admonished.

"Hermione, I need to be sure that you are safe at all times… I could not rest if I am not certain that you have someone watching your back here when we are apart… Besides, what is that saying, 'hell hath no fury when a woman scorned'? You know how envious witches could be deadly."

"You think I could not handle myself?" She exclaimed. Her eyebrows furrowed in annoyance.

"Of course, I know how strong a witch you are… I just, please Hermione, think of this as a favor you are doing for me. I need to be certain that you are alright," he pleaded.

She crossed her arms which indicated her abhorrence to the idea, but she relented anyway with a muttered, "fine."

"Thank you."

"I think it is best that we should head for the Great Hall. I am starting to get hungry… Besides, should you not prepare for your speech for later?" She stood up from the couch and turned to him. He followed her lead and only smiled at her.

"Yes, let us go," he took her hand and tucked it under his arm as he escorted her to the Great Hall. Once again, eyes were on them as they were followed by murmurs. With Hermione on his arm though, he felt that he could handle absolutely anything. Because really, this woman helped him defeat Voldemort, what were rumors and prying eyes compared to that?

* * *

Harry Potter took a deep calming breath as he stood up from his seat on the head table. The headmistress had just announced his presence and now he was being called to give his message. He did not bother to let his eyes wander all over the long tables. There were so many students that were no longer sitting with their respective houses. Those who have fled because of the war, and worse, some of them who had died.

As he stood by the lectern, his eyes only searched for the chocolate brown eyes that belonged to his betrothed.

When he spotted Hermione sitting beside the Longbottoms at the Gryffindor table, he smiled.

"Headmistress McGonagall, dear professors, and staff, students of Hogwarts, I bid you a pleasant afternoon. As I stand here in front of you, to tell you something that would make you look forward to a bright future ahead, I ask myself, am I really the right person to be doing this? Am I qualified to give you a message that would be truly inspiring enough?

From my view here, I realize that there are so many of our peers that are no longer in our midst. Some have chosen to pursue different lands to secure themselves, and I will never begrudge them for that. What makes me so saddened, is the knowledge that some of our peers have passed on to their next great adventure at tender ages. Whether they died in the battle for the side of the light, or those against it, whether they were victims of atrocities that have led to their untimely demise, I truly feel their loss. As I am most certain that you do feel their absence as well.

Dear students, what we have all witnessed in the war should always remind us that hatred and bigotry could only spring forth death, turmoil, and suffering. As we move to a new era of peace and tolerance, I could only wish for all of us to move as one, as we create the change we so need to implement in our world.

Every single one of us is given this blessing, this gift of life, time, and magic. We can all make a positive impact in the world should we chose to.

If we all want a safer and happier tomorrow for our children and that of their children, we must start today. We must create the world we desire to see.

Let us make peace not war. Let us promote tolerance and acceptance, not separation and rejection. Let us spread kindness and not cruelty.

All of us are the leaders of tomorrow. Let us not waste the second chance we have all been given. This is a new start for all of us. I could only hope that we all make it count.

I wish everyone peace, happiness, and the love of family and friends for this Yule season. Thank you," upon noticing the proud look in Hermione's eyes as she wiped her tears away, he smiled. He knew that he said the right things. He did not even notice that everyone stood up to applaud him, even the Slytherins. He saw no one else except for Hermione Jean Granger, his betrothed.

He wanted to just run to her and wrap her in his arms so he could savor their triumph over Voldemort and death. Hermione was his ace ever since he first met her. No one else could truly understand how much he had sacrificed during his ordeals except for her. It was not just his victory, but hers. She was the brains behind his defeat of Voldemort.

Hermione Granger was his future now. She who had helped him survive his past. She was his present and together, they would shape the future of the House of Potter and the British Magical Community. He could not have chosen a finer Grand Duchess indeed.

When the headmistress asked the Great Hall to settle down so they could all enjoy the afternoon tea, he politely declined the invitation to sit at the head table. With knowing grins from the Hogwarts staff, he walked to the Gryffindor table and took the seat beside his betrothed.

All eyes were on them but he did not care. Hermione had an adorable flush on her cheeks as he took her hand and kissed her knuckles. He needed to let her know just how grateful he truly was to have her in his life.

"So… When is the wedding, eh?" Neville's question forced him to stop looking at Hermione.

"The _Lupercalia _of the coming year," he grinned.

"Oh! How romantic!" Luna sighed.

"I cannot wait to marry Hermione," he said playfully but deep in his heart, he acknowledged that it was indeed a fact. He could not wait to start his new life with his best friend – his Hermione.

The rest of the afternoon was spent with mundane tete-a-tetes with the Longbottoms and their other friends.

As he boarded his carriage on the way to the Granger cottage once again, he thought of Hermione and then he started counting the days until _Lupercalia _– the fourteenth of February – the most romantic day of the year... More importantly, it was to be the date of his nuptials. And truly, he could not wait for that day to come.

* * *

A/N: So, what do you think? Isn't Harry sweet?

Reviews, faves, and follows make my day, so please indulge me, kind sirs and beautiful ladies.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hi! How are ya? I'm back.

Dedicated to _HarmonyForever, _my loyal reader from Singapore. With all the spread of COVID throughout the world, I hope you are doing okay. I know that the outbreak in Singapore is rather prevalent. Take care!

_Xiexie, wo de pengyou._ I speak very basic Mandarin (lol)

* * *

**YOU'RE WORTHY OF THE POTTER NAME**

By: tweety-src-clt9

Chapter Three: Threats to His Lady

Being the betrothed of the Grand Duke of Magical Britain was intimidating on some days and frustrating every single day. Ever since the official announcement of their impending nuptials in _The Daily Prophet _and _The Times, _it seemed that everyone has their own opinion about the news. Hence, the entire country both magical and mundane was made aware that Ms. Hermione Granger, the daughter of a textile merchant, was to marry Lord Harry James Potter, the Duke of Gloucester and apparent Duke of Cumberland. Of course, as she had already anticipated, there were a lot of rumors and snide remarks about their engagement.

To say that there were mixed reactions to the news was an understatement.

To the hopeless romantics, she and Harry were the perfect star-crossed lovers who grew up to be the best of friends in a time of war. She did not agree with that sentiment because she was certain that Harry was not in love with her at all. It was just coincidence that she was the only witch to have fit the requirements of the late Lord Black and that was the reason why they were getting married. The whole 'star-crossed lovers story' was the best opinion about their relationship though so she could not be bothered by that one. At least it was a positive spin amidst all the speculation.

On the opposite side of the spectrum, there were bitter and outraged young ladies and their upset mothers. Harry Potter as the Grand Duke was the most eligible bachelor in British Magical Society so the news of their engagement was heartbreaking to those who dreamt of being the next Grand Duchess. If glares could kill, she would have been dead long ago from all the angry and jealous stares from the witches who wanted to marry Harry.

She tried to ignore all the hurtful comments because she had long been used to the way the purebloods looked down their high and mighty noses at her. Despite that, in the deep recesses of her mind and heart, their words stung a little. It was like they were judging her for not being good enough. It seemed they were telling her that she was not worthy of Harry – along with being his Grand Duchess.

Hermione was truly grateful for the Longbottoms' support and for her dear friend Ginny. Even her non-magical cousins sent her icy letters when they gave their congratulations. Her female cousins always treated her with disdain because she was not like them. While they were raving beauties who had a lot of men beguiled by their charms, she was reading a book in a corner and waiting for all the dancing to end. So yes, her cousins were aghast that she was the first in the family to have secured a betrothal – and to a nobleman at that. It also did not help that Harry was such a handsome man so of course, her cousins would be bitter. They treated her engagement like a slap on their faces when it had never even been her intention at all.

She agreed to marry Harry because he was her best friend and he seemed desperate. She had no silly notion that he was harboring secret romantic feelings for her because she had to admit that Harry Potter just as himself was way out of her league. Even if he was not a titled lord, his looks and his fame alone were already miles apart from her own stature.

Despite her misgivings, she agreed to marry Harry. Maybe they could build a happy life together. At least they were friends. It was better than marrying a stranger which was the norm these days. Besides, if she were honest with herself, it would be too easy to fall in love with Harry.

Harry Potter was good-looking, charming, smart, brave, funny, and kind. He was a gentleman with a mischievous streak – a deadly combination for the fragile hearts of romantic young ladies such as herself. So yes! It would be easy to learn how to fall in love with him.

The real issue though – would Harry ever learn to love her as well?

He was a noble and honest man through and through. So, should they marry and he would never fall in love with her, she had no fears that he would ever take a lover. He was too good and loyal to do that.

If she would not be able to secure his love though, then she should learn how to be contented with just an easy platonic relationship with her husband. It was better than living her life with a stranger. At least Harry respected her and listened to her which was the most important thing. She prided herself to be an intelligent and opinionated woman so she could never tolerate a husband who would not understand her need to express her ideas. With Harry though, this would never be a problem because he always acknowledged her academic gifts and brilliance.

She was lost in her thoughts that she did not notice Ginny Weasley standing in front of her. She was in her favorite corner of the Hogwarts library – her safe haven. Instead of doing her readings though, her mind was busy processing the whirlwind of events that happened in her life recently. She just could not believe that she would be marrying soon. For a supposed plain Jane, she expected to marry later in life. So to her, the news that she would marry on the 14th of February in the coming year was just astounding.

When she heard a throat clearing, she looked up from her book about the Ancient and Noble Wizarding families and smiled at Ginny. As a fellow Gryffindor, the young Ms. Weasley was her closest female friend even if they were not of the same year.

"Hello, Gin!" she greeted with a friendly smile.

"Hi, Hermione," Ginny said. She noticed that her ginger-haired friend seemed to be bothered and unfocused.

"Please have a seat, Gin. You look unwell. Is everything alright?" she gestured for the empty bench across her own. She was worried about Ginny. Like her, the youngest Weasley had trouble fitting in. While she was a bookworm, Ginny enjoyed masculine activities such as horseback riding and sword fighting. As the only daughter of the House of Weasley, it was to be expected since she was loved by her six older brothers. The problem though was the fact that society was too judgmental of the ways that ladies were expected to act. So, since she and Ginny were considered to be oddities, they drifted towards each other and they formed a solid friendship.

"I got – you a drink, Hermione," Ginny struggled to say and her eyes looked empty.

"Oh… Thank you," she readily accepted the bottle.

"You – should drink, Hermione… I made it – for you," Ginny said breathlessly.

She noticed something odd but it seemed that her friend really made a big effort for her so she tried the drink anyway. As soon as she downed one gulp of the liquid, she felt dizzy.

"You shall not harm my mistress!" that was the last thing Hermione heard since she lost all consciousness.

* * *

Harry Potter was busy organizing the affairs of his estate as he sat behind the lord's desk at Potter Manor. As the head of two earldoms, he had a lot to take care of. His tenants depended on him and his family legacy was rooting for him to uphold their family honor. In as much as he wanted to just visit Hermione at Hogwarts every single day, it was impossible for him to do.

He had a lot of business to attend to. He had a manor to prepare for the coming of his future bride. And, he was still in discussion with Hermione's father about the managing of the Granger fortune. Since Hermione is an only child, her father wanted him to be in charge of all the fortune that she would inherit. That was something that he had to discuss with Hermione first. Of course, he was willing to help out but it was his betrothed's money. So, he would only accept her father's wishes once Hermione gave her approval.

His hand was feeling worn out from all the signing and writing he had been doing while his eyes felt droopy but he must push through with his duties and responsibilities. After that, he still had to work on his ideas for the political reforms he wanted to implement in British Magical Society. As the Grand Duke and the Queen's royal wizard, he was tasked to make sure that changes would be made to ensure that the threat of another Dark Lord could be prevented. And really, that was the bigger challenge. So, once he was done with the paperwork and the finances, it would be reading law books and drafting amendments that would be pleasing to her majesty.

"Grand Duke Potter, sir!" Winky's squeaky voice startled him and he immediately looked at the female house-elf.

"What is the matter, Winky? Is there a problem?" Somehow, he had a weird feeling in his core that told him that something bad had happened.

"Mistress Miney be poisoned, sir! Grand Duke be going to Hogwarts now! Winky tried to stop her, Winky did. But I was a minute too late. Mistress Miney already had one gulp of poison. Winky had Mistress Miney in stasis and dropped off to Madam Healer Pomfrey. I also captured Mistress's friend who gave her the poison… I'm so sorry Grand Duke Potter, sir. I's be a failure!" Winky wailed.

Harry clenched his fists in anger. He was not angry at Winky, no! The house-elf did her best to save Hermione. He was angry at whoever did this to his _beloved. _

"Winky, please take me to Hogwarts. Now!" Harry stood from his seat and extended a hand to the distraught house-elf. With tears in her large eyes, Winky popped him to the Hogwarts' Hospital Wing.

* * *

"Hermione! No!" he exclaimed in agony as he ran towards her bed.

"Lord Potter! Please calm down! I'm doing the best I can," Madam Pomfrey said respectfully.

"What the hell happened? Who did this?" Harry growled.

"Harry! Please! Calm down!" Auntie Min's voice pleaded.

"Auntie Min! Who did this?" his magic was pulsating in a wave of angry energy.

"Winky froze the supposed attacker – "

"Who?" Harry said with gritted teeth.

"Calm down, Harry – "

"How can I calm down at a time like this, Auntie Min?! It's Hermione's life on the line!"

"Harry – please! Don't explode in anger. Your magic is acting up again! You can end up hurting Hermione if you have another outburst," Auntie Min pleaded. Upon mentioning that his wild magical outburst could hurt Hermione, he immediately calmed down.

"I'm sorry, Auntie Min… It's just – It's Hermione! She's my best friend and I – I – I love her," the last three words made his eyes widen in surprise. He did love her! He was in love with his future wife so he would be utterly distraught if he ever lost her.

"I know, lad. I know… I already called the aurors and Madam Pomfrey already sent for back-up healers. She will be alright, lad," Auntie Min held his arm.

"Who did this Auntie Min? Please tell me," he pleaded.

"Ms. Ginevra Weasley was the person who gave Ms. Granger the poisoned drink – "

"What?! I will make her pay!" he growled.

"Calm down, Harry! It could be an impostor, an _Imperius, _or whatever. We cannot jump to conclusions yet. Think about Sirius who never received a trial," Auntie Min insisted. He nodded grudgingly. She had a valid point.

"Alright. Take me to Ms. Weasley and the aurors. I need to be there for the interrogation," he said while clenching his fists.

"If you cannot keep your cool, I will not allow you," Auntie Min said sternly.

"Fine… Whoever did this though, they will pay! Nobody hurts Hermione and gets away with it. They will face the wrath of the House of Potter!" he proclaimed.

"I know, lad. I know." Auntie Min sighed as she guided him to the abandoned classroom where the aurors had detained Ms. Ginevra Weasley.

Minerva McGonagall could only hope that Ms. Weasley was truly innocent in all of this. If not, then there would be hell to pay. She had always expected Harry to fall in love with Ms. Granger.

The lad defeated every single thing or person who dared to harm her. The mountain troll, the basilisk, dementors, Death Eaters, and Voldemort himself. She had always known that Harry was in love with Hermione Granger when the lad promised to end Voldemort so he could no longer harm people who were not purebloods. She could perfectly remember the way the lad's emerald green eyes briefly turned to Ms. Granger and she knew then that Voldemort never stood a chance against Harry Potter.

* * *

"Hermione! No!" Ginny Weasley wailed when she regained consciousness.

"Ms. Ginevra Molly Weasley, you are the prime suspect on the attempted murder of Ms. Hermione Granger, the betrothed of the Grand Duke of Magical Britain," one of the aurors explained sternly.

"I swear! I swear I didn't do it intentionally!" Ginny proclaimed with tears in her eyes.

When Lord Potter and the headmistress entered the abandoned classroom, Ginny froze in fear. The way the Grand Duke's emerald green eyes darkened in restrained fury made her want to cry. She was truly frightened for her life right now. This version of Harry Potter was not her brother's best friend.

This Harry Potter in front of her was the slayer of Voldemort.

"Since Hermione is my betrothed, I insist that she be tried under _veritaserum. _Headmistress, as the Grand Duke of Magical Britain, I demand Hogwarts be in complete lockdown. No one and I repeat – _no one_ is allowed to leave the castle until we capture the mastermind and everyone else involved in this plot!" This was said in a cold and angry voice.

"Yes – my Lord," the headmistress unknowingly took a step back.

"Ms. Weasley open your mouth," the auror said and Ginny immediately complied. She felt three drops of potion on her tongue and she hurriedly swallowed it. This was the only way to prove her innocence. She could only hope that Harry Potter would never think that she had a single fault in this entire debacle. Hermione Granger was her closest female friend next to the new Lady Longbottom. She would never intentionally hurt Hermione.

"State your – "

"I will handle the questioning," Harry interrupted the auror.

"O – Of course, my Lord," the auror bowed respectfully and Harry stepped forward.

"State your name."

"Ginevra Molly Weasley."

"Do you hate Hermione Granger?"

"No. Hermione is my closest friend."

"Do you harbor any feeling of jealousy toward her?"

"Of course not. She is my friend."

"How did you feel about my betrothal to Hermione?"

"I was a bit sad at first because I kind of fancy you a little but I have always known that you loved Hermione. I am very happy for her."

"Why did you poison Hermione Granger?"

"I was walking along a corridor and I was attacked. I could not see anyone or anything because it was dark. I could not recognize the voice either. The person seemed to have used a dark glamor charm on their voice. I was handed the bottle last night and I was tasked to give it to Hermione to drink. I was imperiused. I tried so hard to fight it but I just cannot."

"Thank you, Ms. Weasley… Aurors, let her go." Harry nodded to the aurors who immediately unbound the youngest Weasley's restraints.

"Auntie Min, assemble all the students at the Great Hall. I have to find this culprit immediately! Aurors, bring Ms. Weasley to the hospital wing. She needs medical attention," Harry ordered.

"Of course, my Lord. Come, Ms. Weasley, let's get you to Madam Pomfrey," one of the aurors escorted the distraught witch to the hospital wing.

Minerva McGonagall hurriedly followed an enraged Harry Potter who was walking toward the Great Hall with an eerie dark energy.

"Harry, please calm down," she tried to restrain the lad's temper.

"Call the students, Auntie Min. I have to settle a score. Nobody hurts my Hermione!"

"Alright, my Lord," Minerva sighed. Like all Potter lords before him, Harry had the same protective streak towards his lady. She almost pitied whoever it was who dared to harm the future Grand Duchess of Magical Britain.

* * *

A/N: Good lord! I love sexy protective Harry. And since this is a Regency-era fic, it's so Mr. Darcy feels (fangirling over here).

Things are about to go political over here.

This is a political romance drama after all.

So, yeah...

Review, fave, and follow if you liked this one.

I've been trying to update my other stories. You have your own personal favorites (if you like reading my silly stories) and I have my own.

Be patient y'all. I'm trying my best here, sheesh!

I've posted my supposed Quantum Bang entry, _God Save The Children. _If fix-it fics are your kind of story, then go check it out. I've already posted around 61k words for that one.

Of all my works, this is my personal favorite. And then, _My Cheating Heart _is next.

Bye!

P.S. It's hard to speak and write in fancy English for this fic.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:

This is again dedicated to _HarmonyForever. _I guess you're in for another shock. HAHA. ( _Zhaogu wo de Pengyou)_

Just a heads up and as an official statement regarding requests, this story will never be a triad. My triad fic will be _Fairytales and Realities. _I won't disclose who will be in the triad but that's my triad story. I have never written multi-pairings so it will be a first for me. Thank you _Linkin-Phoenix _for your question that triggered this triad idea. If you like Flower Harmony (Fleur/Harry/Hermione) pairings, check out his works.

I felt the need to put it out there because of the odd requests I've been receiving lately.

Enough said.

* * *

**YOU'RE WORTHY OF THE POTTER NAME**

By: tweety-src-clt9

Chapter Four: The Grand Duke's Power

All the students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry dashed off to the Great Hall as soon as they heard the frantic _Patronus_ messages from their respective Heads of House that reverberated in their common rooms. For the other students who were not in their dormitories, it was easy to hear about the command because of the hurried footsteps all over the castle.

Nobody knew whatever it was that had happened but they all understood that it must be very important. All Heads of House were formidable professors so nobody wanted to incur their wrath. Hence, students were left with no choice but to just immediately comply with the oddly-timed order.

One by one students entered the Great Hall with confused and wary looks on their faces. The first thing they noticed was a very angry Grand Duke pacing in front of the head table with his magic rippling against his skin. Lord Potter's magical energy was so raw and potent that it seemed like there was a gust of wind following him around. The headmistress was clearly troubled, her eyes trained on the angry lord.

The only question on the students' mind was, '_Is this another Voldemort attack or did something happen to Ms. Hermione Granger?_'

When it seemed that every student at Hogwarts was already seated according to their respective houses, the door to the anteroom opened. A group of aurors entered the Great Hall and surrounded all the exits. No student could escape now.

Whatever it was, the students knew that something bad had happened.

All students waited with bated breaths. They felt nervous and scared for what would happen next. They watched in both awe and horror when the Duke of Gloucester spoke in a cold angry voice that reverberated throughout the Great Hall without bothering to use a wand. They were amazed at the Grand Duke's grandiose display of a wandless _Sonorous _charm that was done with such ease that he barely even noticed it. It was clearly a simple feat for the powerful lord.

"Just under an hour ago, my house-elf who is assigned to protect my betrothed, Ms. Hermione Granger, came to me with devastating news. The future Grand Duchess has been attacked. She was given a poisoned drink from a friend she trusted who in turn was cursed by the _Imperius… _As the Grand Duke, I will not let this heinous crime come to pass. Hogwarts will be in lockdown until we catch the culprits. Now, the aurors will be handing you a parchment, demanding each and every one of you regardless of age to swear on your magic that you were not involved in this attempt on my betrothed… Should the culprit or anyone else have any pertinent information to give me, then speak now," Lord Potter spoke in a commanding voice that broke no argument.

"Students, please fall in line in front of any of the aurors surrounding the Great Hall and kindly make your oaths… Since it is commanded by the Grand Duke himself, then so it shall be treated as a direct order from the Crown," the headmistress seconded.

The Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, and a few Slytherins stood from their seats. They knew that the word of the Grand Duke was law. So, they might as well get it over with. It was better to clear their names at the soonest possible time.

"I refuse to participate!" Pansy Parkinson vehemently expressed her disagreement as she stood from her seat at the Slytherin table and attempted to make a run for it.

"Aurors! Seize her!" Lord Potter angrily pointed to the Slytherin witch who was easily bound by the aurors.

"I will not tolerate this treatment! Unhand me you ruffians!" snarled Pansy Parkinson.

"Take her in for questioning! Find out if she has conspirators," Lord Potter demanded.

"Yes, my Lord!" the aurors chorused.

"After you finish with her questioning, come find me at the infirmary at once. I will be there anxiously awaiting my intended's recovery… Carry on with demanding the oaths. No one is exempted," Lord Potter said sternly.

"Yes, my Lord!" the aurors respectfully complied.

"To everyone involved in this criminal plot against my betrothed, you shall incur the wrath of the House of Potter!" those last words from the Grand Duke of Magical Britain left everyone shaking in fear.

It was very clear. That parting statement was not a threat but more of a promise of what to expect should anyone dare to make any attempt on harming Ms. Hermione Granger, the Grand Duke's beloved, once again. Since the young enigmatic Lord Potter recently slain Voldemort, it was a unanimous realization to never cross him in whatsoever manner. They would all treat the future Grand Duchess with the utmost respect. No one would ever dare to cross the Grand Duke by causing any form of injury to his lady in any way.

oOOOOo

Harry sat by Hermione's bedside. The gentle movement of her chest and the sound of her breathing was comforting to him. It had been three days since she was dosed with the poisoned liquid. Ms. Weasley had long been cleared of the effects of the _Imperius _on her person while Ms. Parkinson had been taken to Azkaban.

Per the investigation, Ms. Parkinson made an attempt at Hermione's life because she wanted to be the next Grand Duchess. Aside from her selfish reasons, the Slytherin witch wanted a pureblood to hold the heart of the Grand Duke of Magical Britain. Whoever married him, according to the evil witch at least, would be the most influential person in magical society because he would heed to his wife's counsel.

Thinking of Pansy Parkinson, Harry clenched his fists in restrained fury. If not for that witch's interference, Hermione would have been unharmed and not fighting for her life right now.

"Please, Hermione… Come back to me," Harry whispered as he held Hermione's hand.

As each hour passed by, with Hermione still on the brink of death, it was like his future was being taken away from him. He just could not imagine living his life without Hermione by his side. He may have just acknowledged the depth of his feelings for her, but now that he knew he was in love with her, he could never accept marrying someone else. If the worst scenario happened and he would lose the love of his life, he just could not see himself marrying another woman.

Hermione Granger would be his wife. No one else would do. So, she must survive. He needed her to spend the rest of her days with him. He just could not afford to lose her.

"Excuse me, my Lord?" Harry's thoughts were interrupted when he heard the familiar voice of Madam Pomfrey.

"How may I help you, Madam Pomfrey?"

"As the betrothed of Ms. Granger, I wish to speak to you and her parents regarding the status of her health," the seriousness in the healer's voice made his blood turn cold.

"Will she – will Hermione be alright?" he swallowed the lump in his throat. He could not fathom the possibility of losing her. It would kill his very soul. Hermione was the one constant in his life ever since they became friends. He had lost a lot of people through the years but his heart would not survive her death. She was so vital to his existence that the thought of living his life without her just seemed so futile and empty.

"Come with me, my Lord," the healer refused to give him a direct answer.

Harry glanced at the grave look on Mr. and Mrs. Granger's faces as they too had no choice but to follow Madam Pomfrey to her private office. When all four of them took their respective seats in the ensuite office, the healer pointed her wand to the door to cast privacy charms around the area.

Mrs. Granger was silently wiping her tears with a handkerchief while Mr. Granger had a strong arm around his wife's shoulders. Harry was quiet and anxious. He was praying for a miracle – anything that could be done to make sure that Hermione would survive. The longer she stayed asleep, the hope in his heart that she would wake up again got dimmer and dimmer…

"All four healers, myself included, assigned to help Ms. Granger in her recovery have successfully removed all traces of the poison on her system – "

"Oh, goodness! Thank the Lord!" Mrs. Granger exclaimed with relief.

"We have some bad news, however," Madam Pomfrey continued and all three of them immediately turned their attention to the stern healer once more.

"But I thought – since the poison – why?" Harry stammered. It was like his short moment of relief and joy just got flushed away when he heard the words _'bad news.'_

"Ms. Granger's body is not responding to the healing potions. That is the reason why she does not awaken. It seems her magical core has taken a serious beating… Lord Potter, as a magical surely you understand – "

"With a damaged magical core, she can lose her sanity or die," Harry murmured as the gravity of the problem sank in.

"No! My baby!" Mrs. Granger wailed.

"The healers and I, we – well, we have thought of a rather unorthodox method but – "

"Do it!" Harry immediately agreed and the Grangers nodded in support of him.

"There is a problem – "

"If it is about finances, then the House of Potter will happily shoulder it," Harry insisted.

"Oh, no, my Lord. This is not about galleons but more so about Ms. Granger's blood status – "

"Excuse me! You dare to deny my betrothed the treatment she so deserves just on the grounds that she is of non-magical parents?" Harry's magic started to ripple in cold fury. He would never allow the circumstances of Hermione's birth to be used as a slur against her. As the Royal Wizard, it would be one of his main agenda in the upcoming Wizengamot sessions to change the stigma against blood status.

"I beg your pardon, my Lord, but it seems you have misunderstood my meaning. What I am saying is that since her parents are non-magical, they will not be able to offer her the help she requires during this supposed unorthodox method," Madam Pomfrey hurriedly appeased him.

"Oh, I see… Well then, I will do it! I will do anything necessary just to be able to save Hermione," he declared.

"My Lord, please do not be too hasty – "

"Do not try and stop me, Madam Pomfrey!" Harry warned.

"I do not wish to intrude, my Lord, but the procedure – it is too dangerous! A man of your stature! You are too important to our world," Madam Pomfrey countered.

"Hermione is very important to me! I will do anything in my power just to save her! You better tell me about this procedure, Madam Pomfrey, lest I consider this an offense against the future Lady Potter," Harry's voice rose and his ever-unkempt hair seemed to be moving to the rhythm of his magical aura.

"As you wish, my Lord... Just to set things clear, I am sorry for the slight against your lady. It was truly unintended. I was just expressing my concern for your – "

"Madam Pomfrey, you have witnessed so many times when I was confined into one of those hospital beds outside. Every single time I lay in a hospital bed, Hermione visited me and waited for me to recover… When she was petrified in our second year, I too did the same thing. I held on to hope that she will come back to me… So, please, _please_ tell me what I must do! I need her alive… I need her here, with me," his voice was pleading now.

"Of course, my Lord. I understand… Now if you please excuse me, I shall call forth the other healers who will be explaining the core rebuilding procedure to you. Please stay here as I will be preparing Ms. Granger for the treatment… You will be given instructions and likewise be attended to by the other healers," Madam Pomfrey stood from her seat.

"Thank you, Madam Pomfrey," Harry said sincerely.

"There is no need to thank me, my Lord. The love you have for Ms. Granger is such a beautiful thing to behold… It is I who should be thanking you for showing me what love can truly do," Madam Pomfrey smiled at him before she exited her office.

"Lord Potter, are you really sure about this?" Mr. Granger asked.

"I promised you that I will do anything for your daughter, sir. And it is a promise I shall gladly keep for the rest of my days," Harry said with determination.

"But it seems very dangerous!" Mrs. Granger exclaimed.

"I know but I – I love her, Mrs. Granger. There is not a thing in this world that I will not gladly sacrifice if it meant that Hermione would live a long and happy life."

"I have said it before, but I shall say it again. I could not have parted with my Hermione to a much more worthy man… We are forever in debt for your willingness to sacrifice yourself for our daughter, my Lord," Mr. Granger said in earnest.

"Thank you, Lord Potter," a teary-eyed Mrs. Granger said.

"There is no need to thank me, ma'am. Any man truly in love will be willing to do anything for the woman who owns his heart," Harry replied.

When the door opened and three healers entered the room, Harry mentally prepared himself for all the instructions he must successfully carry out just so he could save the only woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

oOOOOo

"Good luck, Lord Potter," Mrs. Granger extended a hand and patted Harry's cheek in support.

"Thank you, Lord Potter, for doing this for our daughter," Mr. Granger gave him a comforting smile which he only acknowledged with a nod.

Harry took a deep calming breath before he opened the door to the ritual room where Hermione's sleeping body laid waiting for him. After listening to all the instructions, reminders, and guidelines from the healers, he felt that he was ready to share his magical core with Hermione.

The paradigm for this method of healing was very simple. He would cast a spell to share his magical core to hopefully boost and rebuild Hermione's damaged one. If he succeeded, then Hermione would awaken as if nothing bad had happened to her. If he failed, then not only could she die but it would be detrimental to his own magical core as well. Since this method of healing had never been attempted before, the healers were also uncertain of the possible side effects that they would be experiencing after the spell was cast. There was a chance that Hermione would be very deeply familiar with his magic to the extent of feeling him wherever he was and vice versa. Immersing oneself to the magic of another was such an intimate experience that the healers described a possibility of their resulting bond to be like that of the marriage ritual. Whatever side effects they would experience, whether his magic would lose some of its potency, he really did not care. If giving up some of his magical strength was the price he had to pay just to be able to save Hermione's life, then it was a price he would gladly pay with an open heart. He would do anything for his future Grand Duchess.

Harry noticed that Hermione was already sleeping naked on the ground inside the ritual circle. He also glanced at the elements he would be using, along with the dagger that he would need later on. He murmured the complicated spell twice. He had to make sure that he got everything right. Feeling satisfied with his preparation, he shrugged off his ritual robe and let it fall to the ground.

Harry closed his eyes, took one deep calming breath, and held the Elder Wand in his right hand. He could literally feel his magic vibrating all over his skin. The only sound he could hear was Hermione's faint breathing.

It was time.

Opening his eyes, he said in a clear voice, "May Lady Magic hear our plea."

Using the Elder Wand, he levitated the bowls of water, metal, rock, and ash just outside the ritual circle. With everything all set, he started the ritual.

"Tonight, I invoke the Lady Magic to hear my prayer…"

"With water, a symbol of life, I openly share the flow of my magic…" Harry picked the bowl of water outside the ritual circle and carefully placed it north of Hermione's head.

"With metal, a symbol of transformation, I share my magic to transform and to heal…" this time around, he picked up the gold bar inside the bowl and placed it near Hermione's right hand.

"With rock, a symbol of strength, I share my magic to strengthen and to reinvigorate…" he removed the rock from its bowl and placed it a few inches from Hermione's left hand.

"With ashes, a symbol of rebirth, I give my magic to support life…" Harry scooped a handful of ash and carefully set it below her feet.

"With my breath, I share my magic to prolong your life…" Harry blew on Hermione's head, her right hand, her left hand, and lastly, on her feet.

"_Ut det mihi in magica,_

_Magia meus sum participes, _

_Sutentationem vitae." _

Harry picked up the dagger and made a diagonal cut on his palm. He allowed his blood to coat the tip of the Elder Wand, a symbol of his magic and his sacrifice. He walked toward Hermione and knelt in front of her. He used his blood to draw on her forehead.

"_Ipse autem ego dabo gratis,_

_Ut possis vivere." _

This time around, he drew a rune, still with his blood, on Hermione's chest and then her abdomen.

"_Ut det mihi in magica,_

_Magia meus sum participes, _

_Sutentationem vitae." _

The last rune he drew was on the flesh near the center of her femininity. His hands lightly shook upon touching her smooth skin in such an intimate place but he did not allow himself to be distracted from his task. He should never lose focus because it was Hermione's life at stake, and frankly, just by attempting this, his magic and his life was at risk as well.

"_Ipse autem ego dabo gratis,_

_Ut possis vivere." _

With his blood coated all over parts of Hermione's body where her magic was most concentrated, he took the empty space beside her. He gently held up her hand and he made a small cut on her palm, still using the same dagger. He allowed Hermione's blood to drip on the Elder Wand, a symbol of their magics intertwining in the ritual.

"_Ut det mihi in magica,_

_Magia meus sum participes, _

_Sutentationem vitae." _

"_Ipse autem ego dabo gratis,_

_Ut possis vivere." _

And then, the ritual circle glowed brightly. Harry was blinded by the light as he felt the very potent pull on his magic that he could only scream in pain. He expected the pain as per the information he got from the healers but this was truly very painful. It was like battling Voldemort's Horcrux in his scar all over again. Despite the pain, he held on to his grip of the Elder Wand and Hermione's hand. If he let go of either one, then the ritual would fail.

Finally, after what seemed like hours because of the extreme bouts of pain but was just minutes, in reality, the light dissipated...

Harry shifted on his side so he could check on Hermione. To his delight, her eyes started to flutter open.

"I love you, Hermione," and with that confession, he allowed himself to succumb to his body's need for rest.

* * *

A/N:

Translations (Latin to English)

Ut det mihi in magica = _I give my magic_

Magia meus sum participes = _I share my magic _

Sustentationem vitae = _To sustain your life_

Ipse autem ego dabo gratis = _I give of myself freely_

Ut possis vivere = _So that you may live_

I enjoy making my own silly rituals. If you're into that sort of thing, check out _My Cheating Heart _and _God Save The Children. _

Now that's done, allow me to fangirl over Harry. His Grand Duke hotness is just so smoking sexy! ( * swoons *)

Read, fave, and follow if you enjoyed this chapter.

Just a heads up, since this is a Regency AU, expect a ball and an engagement party in the next chapter.

P.S. I am a twenty-five-year-old Data Scientist in the Philippines. My spelling, grammar, and fancy Regency English lingo is not perfect. For this reason, I am slowly editing _All Because Of You. _To be honest, even _My Cheating Heart _is due for a third round of editing. So, if you like reading my silliness, y'all have to be patient.


	5. Chapter 5

**YOU'RE WORTHY OF THE POTTER NAME**

By: tweety-src-clt9

Chapter Five: Surviving the Heat

_I love you, Hermione. _

Those four words echoed again and again like it was a mantra that she just could not erase from her mind. She was uncertain if what she heard was just mere imaginings or if it was all true.

It had been three weeks since she woke up naked on the ground inside a ritual circle right next to a passed-out Harry. After yelping in surprise and mortification for having seen some parts of his body that were supposed to remain a secret until their wedding night at the very least, Madam Pomfrey entered the room. She was checked first and when she was all cleared, it was Harry's turn.

When she inquired about all that had happened, she was stunned.

Harry risked his life and magic just to perform an obscure ritual in a desperate attempt to save her.

"Ow!" Hermione winced when she felt the ribbons on her corset being pulled tight.

"I am sorry, darling," her mother said sheepishly.

"Does it really have to be so tight?" she protested.

"Tightening the dress will emphasize the silhouette of your figure. Besides, it will complement the beautiful design if it is a little tight around the bosom," her mother replied.

"Do I have to wear something so extravagant?" she sighed. She was to wear an emerald silk gown. The bodice was significantly lower as compared to her accustomed styles of clothing. It was meant to be that way because she would be wearing one of the Potter family engagement jewels. The necklace alone surely costs a fortune with the chain of gold circling her neck and from it, flowed the large teardrop emeralds bedecked by tiny diamonds. It was truly a sight to behold, the perfect blend of elegance and luxury. Her hair was tied up in an elegant bun to showcase the bejeweled masterpiece around her neck.

When Harry first showed her the necklace, she was very hesitant to accept it. She was nervous that she would destroy it or lose it or some other horrible thing. While she was not a clumsy lady, she was not used to such elaborate displays of wealth.

Growing up with his harsh relatives, Harry understood her predicament. Despite that, he insisted that they should project themselves befitting of their station during such formal events at the very least. With that logic, she could not refute his sentiments.

So, she grudgingly accepted the necklace. She thought that her engagement ring was glamorous but when he first showed her the necklace, it suddenly dawned on her that marrying Harry would change her life. Once she became his wife, she would be a member of the nobility.

She would be Miss Hermione Granger no more. Instead, she would be the Lady Hermione Potter, the Countess of Gloucester and Cumberland, the Grand Duchess of Magical Britain.

She gulped as she thought about the impending responsibility. _Can I really be the Grand Duchess Hermione, wife to the Lord Potter? _She sighed. She had already agreed and like she promised Harry, she was a woman of her word. Besides, after all that Harry sacrificed for her, she would never let him down.

Ever since her reawakening, a lot has changed.

One, she was no longer a student at Hogwarts. Her parents insisted that she take her NEWT exams early so she could graduate before her peers. Despite her reluctance, the headmistress and Harry readily supported her parents' suggestion so she acquiesced. When they highlighted that she was exposing herself at risk while enrolled as a student, she really could not think of a suitable counterargument. Her results were in last week and she did splendidly as expected. While she was happy with her scores, the fact that she was no longer a student just gave her mixed feelings of nostalgia, sadness, and joy. She was truly a full-fledged adult now. She was no longer a child.

Two, she and her parents were now staying at Gloucester Court, the seat of the House of Potter. Harry was very worried about her safety, and that of her parents, so he invited their entire family to come stay with him until the wedding. In the time that she started living in Gloucester Court, she could easily see herself living here for the rest of her life. It was not the opulence that she loved but more of the pieces of art beautifully plastered around the manor, the lush gardens, and the large collection of books in the library.

Three, there were a lot of things that she had to learn as the future matriarch of such a grand home. She had been busy learning the ropes of managing such a large household along with advanced etiquette classes befitting of her station. The Granger family had always been well-off but the man she was going to marry – Harry – was of an entirely different caliber. It was intimidating how rich Harry truly was, but his kind and amiable nature reassured her that he would always be just Harry, her dearest and closest friend.

"Hermione? Your hair and your underthings are done. Let me help you change into your gown now, darling," her mother's kind voice broke her reverie.

"Oh! Of course, mama. Thank you," she smiled at her mother who gave her an understanding look.

"Chin up, my darling. You will be the loveliest lady in this ball. It is your engagement party after all," this was said with a teasing grin.

"Oh, mama! With so many handsome ladies, I hardly believe – "

"Well, I for one am certain that your Lord Potter would beg to disagree with you," her mother said knowingly.

"I – well, he is very sweet," she blushed. It was true. Ever since she woke up from her poisoning, Harry had been very attentive to her needs despite his busy schedule.

"You have truly chosen well, my darling. Your Lord Potter is such a handsome amiable man. Very rich too," her mother chuckled.

"Mama!" she was aghast.

"Oh, hush! Let us make haste! We cannot have you late for your own party," her mother ushered her towards the place where her gown was being hung.

oOOOOOo

Harry was busy entertaining his guests as he waited for Hermione to enter the grand ballroom. He was standing at the foot of the staircase with the Lord and Lady Longbottom along with Remus Lupin. Ronald was with them just a while ago but he was now otherwise engaged with Ms. Lavender Brown's charms.

This was the first formal event that was organized at the Gloucester Court after so many years since his parents' untimely passing. Also, this was the first time that he and Hermione were attending an event as a betrothed couple. The fact that this was their engagement party seemed so surreal.

After the fear of losing Hermione forever just barely a month ago, they were now celebrating their betrothal. Not once but twice. This celebration would be attended by their wizarding friends while the other ball would be for their non-magical acquaintances. It was hard to navigate both worlds but with Hermione as his future wife, he was much more confident that he could do it.

"Oh, wow! The nargles would surely follow Ms. Granger for the rest of the night," the dreamy voice of the Lady Longbottom broke the men from their conversations about politics and business.

All eyes were drawn to the beautiful lady walking down the stairs. Harry could only stare as Hermione walked towards him with a faint flush on her cheeks. This was like the Yule Ball once more except for the fact that Hermione now wore an emerald gown and this time around, she was his partner. There was no Viktor Krum, she was his. And if he had his way, he would happily live the rest of his life with Hermione as his partner for all the social events he had to attend or organize.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she graciously accepted his outstretched hand. Kissing her knuckles, "You take my breath away, my lady," he whispered as his eyes seemed to memorize her beautiful face.

His compliment seemed to make her blush even more as she replied with a breathless voice, "You look very handsome too, my lord."

He would probably just stand there, seemingly lost in Hermione's warm chocolate brown eyes, the way her gown complimented her curves that were embedded in his memory because of the ritual, the pale color of her skin, his family's heirloom jewelry around her delicate neck, and his ring on her finger. After all their years of friendship, Hermione had always been beautiful to him because the kindness of her heart had always shined through. He only started noticing how physically attractive she truly was when she unknowingly interrupted his meeting with Auntie Min as he sought for advice. And ever since then, she only grew more and more beautiful in his eyes.

But this! Seeing Hermione now, as elegant and glamorous as could be, it finally hit him. He was a very lucky wizard. Hermione looked every inch of a Countess this evening. She was his Countess in the non-magical world and his Grand Duchess in British Magical Society. With the way the rest of their guests seemed to be mesmerized with his lady, he felt so grateful that Sirius had implemented such a detailed list in his bequest. The old dog truly loved him very much that he even selected the most perfect wife for him. _I am forever grateful to you, Sirius. May you find the peace you so deserve._

Ron decided to interrupt their little moment, along with his musings, with an exaggerated clearing of his throat. The spell was broken. Both of them immediately turned to their other best friend, the last member of their trio.

"Merlin, you two! I was a bit hesitant at the news about your betrothal assuming that you both were not thinking clearly, but this! I must say, you two make an excellent couple. I am very happy for you guys," Ron grinned.

"Thank you, Mr. Weasley," Hermione said coyly but her eyes were sparkling with amusement.

"I hate this formality we are all supposed to comply with," Ron muttered.

"Hear, hear!" Harry agreed.

"Well then, Ms. Granger, you are looking very beautiful this evening, and I must say, that Lord Potter over here is a very lucky wizard… Also, I am very happy that you have fully recovered, Hermione," Ron said happily.

"Thank you, Ronald," Hermione smiled.

"I suppose we should start the party with an announcement… Hermione, are you ready?" Harry turned to his betrothed.

"As I will ever be."

"Very well then," Harry gently escorted her to climb the first three steps of stairs just so everyone could see them better.

"Hear ye! Hear ye! The Lord Potter, Grand Duke of Magical Britain and his betrothed, Ms. Hermione Granger, the future Grand Duchess, wish to address thee," one of the ushers guarding the entrance to the ballroom called the attention of everyone.

Since Harry was a prominent figure in both societies, he always made sure that his staff was a balance of house-elves, wizards, and witches. The staff he hired for the ball next week to be attended by the elegant members of non-magical society, would consist of mundane-born witches and wizards. That way, everything would flow smoothly. It was hard to balance both worlds but since he played a pivotal role in each of them, then he was determined to do his best. As the last Potter, he wanted to make his ancestors proud.

When all of the guests turned their attention on the staircase, Harry glanced at Hermione who only smiled at him. Pointing his wand to his throat, he muttered "_Sonorous."_

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to Gloucester Court. The House of Potter bids you good tidings this evening. My betrothed, Ms. Hermione Granger, and I, are very pleased to have you here to celebrate not only our engagement but more importantly, to celebrate her triumph over death… We are certain that most of you have heard about the recent attack on her person barely a month ago. For me, just being with Hermione tonight seems so surreal because I nearly lost her. With that, may I ask everyone to please raise your glasses with me for a toast – " even before he finished speaking, a tray with two champagne glasses hovered beside him.

Harry took the glasses, handed the other one to Hermione, before he continued to speak, "Please join me in this toast. To Ms. Hermione Granger, my best friend, and my future wife… To friendship and partnership! Cheers!" He raised his glass, glanced around the room, before clinking it with Hermione's. There was that same flush in her cheeks that he found utterly irresistible.

"To friendship and partnership!" their guests chorused.

Harry sipped on his champagne with his eyes glued to Hermione who appeared confident and at ease with the attention of the crowd on them. Since he knew her very well though, he could see some signs of awkwardness in her demeanor. So, when he finished the last of his drink, he leaned closer to her.

"Are you alright, Hermione?"

She glanced at him and blushed. "I – well, yes, I suppose so. It is just, well, I am still unused to all the attention. As your Grand Duchess though, I am expected to eventually get used to it, right?" she admitted with a slight chuckle.

His eyes softened at her confession. Just like him, Hermione had never been comfortable in the spotlight. This was one of the reasons why he could not ask for a better wife. She did not like being the center of attention but she braved the exposure for him – as his future wife. His heart swelled at the thought when she said the words '_as your Grand Duchess.' _His already besotted heart fell even deeper in love with this amazing woman.

"What? Is there something the matter?" her question broke his musings.

"Oh, I was just thinking that I am so lucky to have secured your hand, my lady," he answered with a cheeky grin. His eyes though, conveyed how serious he was about his quip.

"Sure you are, my lord," she rolled her eyes.

"May the lovely Grand Duchess honor me with a dance?" he asked after their glasses vanished with the tray.

"If you insist, my lord," she held out her hand which he eagerly accepted. He guided her down the stairs and he escorted her to the center of the dance floor.

They stood in front of each other and bowed as the music began to play. As they danced, their eyes wore focused on each other despite the other couples joining them.

With Hermione's smiles and the way her face flushed with the exertion of the dance, Harry could only thank Sirius for his good fortune of having secured Hermione's hand before any other man could. With the way the other men's eyes covertly lingered on her as they danced, he truly did feel like the luckiest wizard in Britain. Not only was Hermione a subtle and elegant beauty, but she was also very kind, brave, and intelligent.

He could not ask for a better wife. She truly was every inch worthy of the Potter name and she did not even know it. He promised right then that he would consider it his life's mission to make her feel so loved and appreciated.

He could only hope that he was worthy of her as well.

oOOOOOo

Hermione had a few dances with Harry before dinner and then she danced with her father, Mr. Lupin, the Weasley men, and even Lord Longbottom. She was very grateful for the support of all these people because, despite the polite façade in most of their guests' faces, especially the women, she could feel the scathing looks being thrown her way when Harry was not by her side.

As the Lord of the House, Harry could not spend every single moment beside her. He had to mingle with the other guests and to try forwarding his political reforms to the traditionalist purebloods. She knew he hated it, all the cunning political powerplay, but they had discussed it a few days prior and they knew it was a must. It was a part of their lives that they could not escape so they must accept their responsibilities.

Since Harry was still anxious about her safety, he told her to never be alone at all times during the party. So, she promised him that she would surround herself with people they both trusted throughout the party everywhere she went.

She was truly thankful to the Weasleys. The Weasley men offering to dance with her, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley chatting with her parents, and of course, there was the Lord and Lady Longbottom who were truly genuine people.

"Hermione, I truly am sorry for what – " Ginny apologized for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"Oh, Gin! Hush! It is truly alright. You were not at fault," she reassured her friend.

"Hermione is right, Gin. Besides, I believe that fiasco opened Lord Potter's eyes at the very least," there was a knowing glint in Luna's eyes as she whispered to them both.

"Oh? What do you mean?" Hermione could not help but ask.

"Oh, Hermione! You should have seen Lord Potter! I thought he was going to kill me when he found out. He truly loves you very much. Of that, you can be very certain," there was a dreaminess to Ginny's voice and she rolled her eyes. Despite having a penchant for masculine activities like horseback riding and sword fighting, Ginevra Weasley was truly a romantic at heart.

"I am sure Lord Potter is just being kind. He is my best friend after all," she downplayed the situation. In as much as it was in her best interest to be in a love match with Harry, she just could not fathom him falling in love with her in so early a stage in their relationship.

"Come now, Hermione! We are women. Let us not pretend we do not know when a man notices us… Look! See! Lord Potter is looking at you right now," Luna coyly gestured to the wizards hovering around Harry as they were engaged in what seemed to be a political discussion.

Hermione discreetly followed Luna's gesture to where Harry was talking with Lord Longbottom and Ron. There were senior members of the Wizengamot surrounding them. She had a slight smile on her face as she noticed how commanding Harry looked with all the men in the room. He had always been a good leader – he had a kind heart, an eager ear to listen to ideas, and a strong disposition.

She was too busy admiring the way Harry looked, with his coat emphasizing his broad shoulders and trim waist, that she did not notice Ginny and Luna giggling beside her. When she was elbowed by one of her friends, she turned to them but they only pointed to Harry once more.

When she looked at Harry's direction, there was an amused glint in his eyes and she blushed. She was caught admiring him from afar! How mortifying!

Harry raised an eyebrow as if to ask if she was alright and she nodded shyly. He winked at her before he turned to his conversations once more. She turned to her friends with her cheeks tinged pink. Bold, brazen, and playful Harry just made her feel so flustered.

"Hermione Granger, you one lucky witch," Ginny teased and Luna giggled.

"Oh, hush! Let us go get some drinks," she changed the topic. Her friends gave her an amused glance but they followed her lead.

They were headed toward the tables when they heard whispers from a group of witches they went to Hogwarts with. Without even knowing it, Hermione halted in her step.

"I really do not understand what Lord Potter sees in Ms. Granger. She is not handsome, her posture is unseemly, there is nothing special to her figure, and she has the makings of a shrew," Ms. Marietta Edgecombe whispered to Ms. Tracey Davis.

Luna and Ginny gave the two witches a stern glare but the witches only looked down at Hermione and carried on with their gossiping. Hermione tried her very best to adopt a stoic demeanor. She needed to assume an unaffected countenance. If she showed any sign of grief, it would only give these witches a sense of victory.

"I think she tricked him. With their many years of friendship, maybe she propositioned him and he is too noble a soul to deny her. I mean – just look at her!" Ms. Daphne Greengrass joined in the conversation.

"If you ask me, Lord Potter is better off with Ms. Chang. After all, did not he clearly fancy the exotic beauty at one point?" Ms. Davis said to the other witches who giggled at that.

Hermione pretended that she had not heard them and carried on walking. Luna and Ginny were behind her all the way. She grabbed a glass of wine and turned to her friends. There were sympathetic looks on their faces and she just wanted to disappear.

"Luna, Ginny, if you will excuse me, I would like some fresh air," she curtseyed.

"Hermione, wait!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Hermione, please! The Lord Potter wants you to be accompanied at all times," Luna added.

"I will be back before you know it," she smiled to her friends as she discreetly headed to one of the secret exits that led to the library.

She turned to Harry one last time and her heart broke. Ms. Davis was right! Harry was better off with Ms. Chang. He should have asked her hand instead, after all, they did look better together. With the way Harry led Ms. Chang to the dancefloor, without ever noticing her haste to leave the ballroom, she tried to fight back the tears.

It was very clear now. Harry would have married Ms. Chang if it not for the clause in Sirius' will that he should marry a muggleborn.

If it not for Sirius' will, Harry would have never deemed her worthy of the Potter name.

She fled the ballroom, eager to find someplace to think. She needed to get away from the rude ladies, the sympathetic look on her friends' faces, and most of all, she needed to forget the vision of Harry and Ms. Chang heading towards the dancefloor.

Harry would never love her because his heart already belonged to another. The words she thought she heard as she awakened from the poisoning, were just silly figments of her imagination.

The toast Harry made explained it all. _To friendship and partnership. _That was all there was, and would ever be, in their relationship. There was only friendship and partnership – never love and passion.

She would only be his Grand Duchess – an intelligent political ally. But she would never be his wife – the woman who held the key to his heart.

As early as now, she should start accepting that fact.

She would never have his heart and she should just be content that he was at least a kind and generous man. She must guard her heart at all costs.

She must not fall in love with her future husband.

oOOOOOo

"I wanted to ask you if you are happy with Ms. Granger, but I know it is futile. You have been looking for her all throughout this dance," Ms. Chang sighed.

Harry turned to his dance partner. "I am sorry, I do not mean any offense. I am just very worried about Hermione – "

"You always do. No one else ever stood a chance," Ms. Chang said with a tinge of sadness.

"Hermione is very important to me – "

"I do not know what you see in her. She is plain and boring and – "

"Ms. Chang, I will not have you insult the future Grand Duchess in my presence. If the Changs want to be in good terms with the House of Potter, then you best start learning how to respect my future wife. If you will excuse me," Harry managed a slight bow just barely meeting the requirements of civility before he dashed off to look for Hermione.

The last time he saw his beautiful betrothed was when she was enjoying a conversation with Lady Longbottom and Ms. Weasley. He always kept an eye on her even if they had to be apart since he had some duties to attend to. He already found the perfect exit strategy so he could excuse himself from the company of Neville, Ron, and one of the older members of the Wizengamot but then Ms. Chang appeared out of nowhere. He was so ready to ask Hermione to dance with him once more, but then as the host, he must be polite to all their guests. Since Ms. Chang seemed to be eager for a dance, he was left with no choice but to offer himself out of civility.

And now that the dance was over, he just could not seem to find Hermione anywhere. With a determined stride, he headed to the direction of his betrothed's friends. Surely they would know where she was.

"Excuse me, Lady Longbottom, Ms. Weasley, do you perhaps know where Hermione had gone? I cannot see her anywhere," he inquired after bowing to the ladies.

"She said she wanted to catch some air, sir. There were witches who were terribly awful to her awhile ago. We tried to stop her but – " Lady Longbottom explained but he interrupted.

"Thank you, Lady Longbottom. I shall be off to find her then," with a nod to the two ladies, he rushed towards the library. He could only hope that nothing bad had happened to Hermione again.

oOOOOOo

Harry entered the library and he immediately went to the balcony Hermione seemed to enjoy lounging in. He sighed in relief when he found her there. She was safe and unharmed, at least he could be certain of that.

"Who goes there?" she asked without facing him. He noticed that she had her wand at the ready though.

"It is I, my lady," he responded as he walked closer to her. Since they were all alone and he was given the freedom to stare at her, he noticed that her gown showed off her delicate shoulders to perfection. With the moonlight, she looked positively ethereal – _beguiling_.

"What are you doing here? Should not you be with Ms. Chang right now?" he detected anger in her voice. Since she refused to face him, it only solidified his understanding that she was cross with him.

"Why would I be with Ms. Chang when I plan to spend the rest of my days with you?" he tried to lighten the mood.

"Is not Ms. Chang the woman you truly wish to marry?"

Her question made him pause in his step. _Where in the world did she ever get that idea?_ With a determined stride, he stopped just a foot away from her and he gripped her elbow so she could face him.

When he noticed the tears flowing down her beautiful face, he was truly taken aback. "Hermione, why are you crying?" he asked with a gentle voice.

"I – I am sorry, Harry. It is just – do not worry about me. I will be fine," she reassured him as she wiped her tears away.

"Tell me. Who did this to you?" he stepped closer and he raised a hand to cup her cheek.

"I understand now. Honest – I will be fine. Just – just please leave me alone," she tried to get away but he pulled her closer to him. With an arm around her waist, she was left with no choice but to stand still.

Even with the tears in her eyes, she had never been so beautiful to him the way she was right now. Something happened after he shared his magic with Hermione. It made him overly aware of her presence – her magic called out to him. It was so intoxicating that he feared that he would lose control. When you add in the fact that he was most ardently in love with her, the sight of her naked body and soft skin that he already touched even in the faintest manner, he was truly having a hard time controlling himself.

"Hermione, please… Tell me what happened," he begged.

"I understand now… Why you chose to marry me… and I – "

"Oh… You do not see yourself ever falling in love with me," he muttered.

"I – what? That is not what I meant!"

"Then what – "

"You are in love with Ms. Chang but you have to marry – " her eyes widened in surprise when he tilted her chin so he could kiss her.

He did not understand where she got this idea that he was in love with Ms. Chang and he reckoned that words would not appease her. So, he might as well give in to his desires. He had longed to kiss her from the moment he saw her walking down the stairs in the most daring gown he had ever seen her wearing.

His kiss was light and teasing. He wanted to give her the chance to pull away. To his delight, she eagerly returned his kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He groaned in pleasure. This was utter bliss. Her lips were warm, moist, and so irresistible. He could easily imagine himself living the rest of his days kissing her soft luscious lips – tasting her and devouring her.

This was his fantasy turned into reality. It was very difficult to live with the very object of your desires under the same roof, knowing that you could only look but not touch. And now that he was given a taste of what he would expect during their wedding night, he yearned for more.

His tongue lightly traced her lips and he was pleasantly surprised when she allowed him entrance. When his tongue found hers, he could no longer stop his raging hormones to be on full alert. He could not help his arousal to rise when this woman – _his woman _– was kissing him as passionately as he so envisioned in his waking dreams.

Hermione's eyes opened and she lightly pushed him away when she felt his body's reaction to her kisses. Afraid that she might hurl abuse at him or worse, hex him, he immediately apologized, "Hermione, I am so sorry. I did not – "

"What was that?" her chest was heaving and her eyes darkened in a mixture of carnal energy and curious innocence.

"A taste of what is to come?" he tried to make light of the situation but she smacked his chest.

"I do not want to be treated like I am some sort of – " sensing that she was going into a full ranting mood, he held both of her hands and pressed them against his chest. She gasped when she could feel the fast beating of his heart.

"I love you, Hermione Granger. I am in love with you. I do not know where you got this silly notion that there is anyone else. I love you. I want to marry you. I want to make love to you. Only you. No one else," he said in earnest.

She seemed to be stunned. Her mouth was agape and her eyes widened in shock. It would have been funny if not for the way that her very answer could make or break his very soul. The longer she kept silent, the more he got nervous.

And then, she smiled...

It was the most beautiful smile he had ever seen from her. To his delight, she threw her arms around his neck and this time around, she kissed him. Her kisses were so much more passionate than their first one, so he gave it all he got.

When Hermione's hand fisted on his hair, it seemed to fuel his desire even more. As they pulled apart for air, his lips were drawn to her cheeks, then to her jaw, and then her collarbone.

"I cannot wait to make you mine," he whispered against her skin.

"I – me too," she breathed.

"You have been driving me crazy with want. I am torn between seeking your company and reining in my desire for you… Something has changed between us. Can you feel it? Our magics reaching out to each other?" his lips were peppering kisses on her skin. The emeralds on her necklace made him swell with manly pride. She truly was _his. _She wore his family's heirloom. Her dress was the same color as his eyes. She was his future – his Grand Duchess.

"I – yes, Harry. I can feel it too," she admitted. He could easily imagine the adorable blush on her cheeks.

"Can I – get a taste?" his voice was breathless. He did not know where his boldness had come from, but as soon as the words were out, he could no longer take them back.

"Well, I – I am yours. So, yes…" she whispered.

Hearing her say that she was _his_, those sweet words coming from her own luscious lips made him feverish with desire. He groaned against her skin and finally, he reached the one spot he was so desperate to get a taste of – from the moment he had a glimpse of them during the ritual.

He lowered her bodice and her corset just enough so he could see the pink bud that he could perfectly see in his erotic fantasies. He lightly rubbed his thumb against her protruding bud just to make certain that she was alright with it. When she gave out a breathy moan, his name on her lips, he growled.

Lowering his lips to her hardened nipple, she breathed, "Oh god! Harry…"

This was pure heaven and he was delirious with the sensation. He was drunk on the taste of her nipple as his teeth, tongue, and lips toyed with her smooth flesh. The smell of her perfume – a combination of vanilla and jasmine – was making him so heady with desire that he had half a mind to ask her to elope the very next day.

"More…"

His smile was filled with masculine pride as she begged him for more. He was determined to give her as much pleasure as she was giving him. He was enjoying every sensation of his mouth on her hardened nipple and he was so eager to lavish her other breast with equal attention but then, he heard the familiar voice of Auntie Min calling for him.

"Merlin!" he immediately pulled away from her.

"What is wrong?" she asked.

"I am sorry, my lady, but someone is coming," he flicked his wand and he righted her clothes with a spell.

"Will we – will we do that again?" she asked hesitantly.

"If I have my way, yes – but we truly must not lose ourselves."

"Right. We have to be chaste for the ritual bond to work," she blushed.

"Exactly. I will be counting the days to our wedding, my love," he held her hand and kissed her knuckles.

"Harry! Hermione! There you are!" Auntie Min walked into the balcony with Mrs. Weasley in tow.

"Come, Hermione, dear. Your mama is looking for you. We both have been discussing ribbons for your wedding," Mrs. Weasley held out her hand for Hermione which she eagerly accepted.

Before they walked away, Hermione gave him one last look that made his blood boil in desire. His eyes followed her every movement until she completely disappeared from his view.

Harry turned to Auntie Min and gulped. There was a stern look on her face but her eyes were twinkling with amusement.

"Something you want to tell me, my lord?" Auntie Min smirked.

"Hmm… The party is a success, is it not?" he feigned nonchalance.

"You better restrain your passions until the wedding night, dear lad. You know how ritual bondings work," Auntie Min said knowingly.

"Auntie Min!" he was aghast.

"You are just like your father! Potter men and their amorous nature," Auntie Min huffed and he could only look away as he blushed like a schoolboy.

"Run along and act like the dignified Grand Duke. No wandering off in dark corners with Ms. Granger," this was said in her signature stern voice.

"Yes ma'am," he gave his aunt a playful salute as he walked away. He could hear Auntie Min's laughter echoing around the library.

Because of what just happened at the balcony, he now had a certain fondness for the library – his Grand Duchess' most favorite place at Gloucester Court.

* * *

A/N: I pegged this story at ten chapters but I think there will be more. I know that a lot of people are panicked and bored with this global health crisis going on but do be patient with your requests. I am trying to write as much as I can despite my own personal issues so let us all please be tolerant of one another. I know we all have our favorite stories but my muse rules my writing. If I am not up to it, or if something else is calling out to me, then I really do not have a choice. Writing is an expression of creativity after all. I do not want to write for the sake of writing. Rest assured I am trying to do my best to write as much as I can. I am also planning to cut some stories into parts like _God Save The Children _with a Book 2 just so I can plan the demand and workload better.

The next chapter will be the Wedding. Finally.

Thank you for the kind messages and well-wishers. I have not found the time to answer them but rest assured I have read them. I hope I'll find the time to reply soon.

Review, fave, and follow if you enjoyed this chapter.

Keep safe. Wishing you and your family all the best in these trying times of health and impending economic turmoil.

P.S. If you read this in AO3, you can see a picture of Hermione's engagement ring, the necklace, and our favorite couple.


End file.
